Sol's Revenge and Whisper's Path
by JazzyStorm
Summary: We never knew Sol's story in the warrior cat series. Or that he had a brother. Follow the paths of Sol and Whisper, whether they be dark or light. (My own version of Sol's Story. What the Erin's wrote does not apply here.)
1. Sol

**Sol**

My life has been an interesting one. I have been shunned all my life because I was different. That's really all you need to know. However you always ask for more details, you always want to know 'the whole story'. So I suppose I can tell you my story, however you must listen closely because I won't repeat myself.

I was born to a small band of rogues. There were 3 kits in my litter, me, my brother Whisper, and my sister Echo. I was named after my father. My mother gave me his noble title because I was so weak myself. She said it would give me strength. However we both knew she didn't really believe that. I was different, she called me special. My sister called me a freak.

I was a calico tom. However it is unusual for a tom to be calico. It is usually a genetic mutation. And there are usually side affects.

I unfortunately had a few side affects.

I was born weak and sickly. My mother thought I wouldn't live through the night. Yet here I am, perfectly fine.

Anyways I'm getting ahead of myself, now where do I begin?

...

"Sol! Move over!" My sister Echo shrieked, earning a couple of groans from the surrounding rogues. I shifted my position so Echo had more room to sleep. I was curled up in a tight little ball. My mother whispered soothing and calming things to Echo as she slept. I was ignored and left to shiver against the bare cold. I quietly rose to my paws on my long and gangly legs. I stifled back a sneeze as I wove my way through the sleeping cats.

"Whisper!" I called out to my brother. Whisper twitched his ear, signaling he was awake. I prodded him gently and with a murmur of resentment he stood up.

"What?" He yawned. I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Lets play a game." I asked eagerly. Whisper's eyes widened slightly.

"But it's the middle of the night!" He protested. I frowned as hung my head. Just like always Whisper fell for the act.

"Oh all right. But just one game...now what do you want to play?" He asked. My eyes drifted to Echo's sleeping figure.

"No Sol. We are not messing with Echo. She'll know it was us and tell mother." Whisper reasoned. I persisted.

"Not this time she won't." I argued.

"Fine. What do you want to do." Whisper said at last. A smile curved on my lips as I explained my plan.

Together we dug up tons of worms and mud. While Echo slept peacefully in the spot she stole from me, my brother and I coated her fur in worms and mud. I couldn't wait to she her reaction when she awoke. I closed my eyes just a slit and I waited till morning.

Echo woke at the crack of dawn like always and sent out a bellowing wail as she gazed at her wispy gray coat, completely coated in mud and worms. Instantly the rogues woke up, thinking we were being attacked. But alas it was just my sister.

"Swan shut up your 3 nuisances!" A tom called out cryptically. Mt mother whispered an apology and sent a scorching glare at the 3 of us. Echo whimpered as worm inched it's way through her fur, leaving a trail of slime. My mother looked down at Whisper an my own paws...which we had failed to wash. Mud covered them.

"All 3 of you just go down to the creek and wash up. And don't disturb the other rogues anymore!" Mother scolded. We all nodded and scampered away. Echo was fuming, probably planning how to get me kicked out of the little group of rogues. I wordlessly washed off my calico paws and sat down. Echo sent a spray of water flying in my direction. I sent a wave crashing in hers. Unfortunately I got a tad bit over excited and Echo got completely soaked.

"Hey!" She shrieked and started marching over to me. Suddenly the mud beneath her paws gave way and she slipped into the creek.

"Help! Help me!" She gurgled as water filled her mouth. She was starting to get swept down stream, towards the river.

"Hang on Echo!" Whisper shouted and raced back to camp to get help. I stared at my sister as she struggled against the current. Then I looked down to where she had slipped in. The mud had given way because that's where Whisper and I were digging for worms last night.

That was the first time I realized what could come of my actions. And I was happy.

Echo looked at me pleadingly and I pointedly turned my back on her. She didn't deserve to live. I heard her gasp as she was pushed under water. There was brief splashing and then nothing. I heard rogues rushing over to the scene so I jumped into the creek and pretended to be trying to help my lost sister.

My mother Swan wailed as she saw the lifeless scrap of gray fur. She never even noticed as I smiled. However Whisper did. And he looked appalled. He turned tail and raced back to camp. I watched as the rogues pulled Echo out of the water and checked hopefully for some form of life. There was none.

They left my mother and father to grieve however I was ushered back to camp. Whisper didn't tell on me, however he refused to speak to me for the rest of the night and the next. And the one after that. But on the third night I knew he was starting to forgive me. We both despised Echo anyways.


	2. Whisper

**Whisper**

I sat quietly away from the group of rogues. I always was a cat that liked be somewhat separate from others. However my brother Sol and I had a special connection. He was the one cat I trusted with my life. So what if he was different?

Suddenly Sol appeared by my side. He had a mouse in his jaws.

"Want to share?" He asked lazily. I nodded and he crouched down. We both began devouring the freshly caught prey. Even though we were only eight moons old Sol was bigger than most of the rogues in our group. Our mother Swan proudly proclaimed it was our fathers noble name that gave my brother his size. However he may be large, but he wasn't particularly skilled. Hunting and fighting came naturally to me, but Sol found it easier to just have others do his work for him. I looked up as I heard the leader of our group yowl, drawing attention to himself.

"Were moving, get ready!" He declared. I quickly finished my portion of the mouse and stood up. Sol buried the prey and trotted off to meet with the rest of the group. A while a go the group was split with feelings for the calico tom, but now they were all on the same page. They loved him. I was just the gray cat faded into the backroud. However I didn't mind, I enjoyed watching my brother prosper. But he wasn't praised for the right reasons. He usually took credit for other cats work. I was the only one who actually knew Sol was a deceiver. But I had convinced myself there was good in him. I was convinced he would mature soon and turn for the better.

The group started walking forward. I fell into the back of the line with Sol.

"Where do you think Spider is taking us this time?" I asked casually. Sol shrugged.

"What?" I demanded. His eyes widened at me.

"Come on Sol, what are you thinking about?" I pressed. He smiled dryly.

"This group." He muttered. I twitched my ear, waiting for more details.

"I think we should leave." He said at last. I opened my mouth to protest but closed it. Should we leave? I knew already that being a rogue was not the life for me. I wanted to travel alone and explore the world, and then find a place to settle down. I couldn't get that here.

"Alright. Where should we go?" I asked. Sol smiled.

"Anywhere." He declared. Without anyone noticing we fell way back and slipped into the undergrowth. Then we raced through the woods at top speed. The wind coursed through my long gray fur, I seemed to fly forward with my brother. Suddenly I skidded to a stop as a massive mountain loomed before me. I was breathless as I gazed at it's giant peak covered in low hanging clouds. Sol squinted at the mountain range.

"There's probably a way around it." He murmured. I shrugged.

"Why don't we just climb it?" I asked. Sol looked at me incredulously, as if saying "Why would we ever do a thing like that?" However Sol said nothing and didn't stop me when I started walking forward. He followed me all the way to the base of the mountain. I squinted my eyes and looked for the smartest path up. Sol sighed and started braving the mountain.

"You can't just start climbing with out a path!" I exclaimed. Sol scoffed at me.

"Come on I don't want spend all day looking for a 'path'. Just start climbing!" Sol challenged. I sent him a glare before clawing my way up the rocks after him. I strained my muscles and hauled myself up onto yet another ledge. When I looked up it seemed like we still had forever to go, but when I looked down I'd hardly scaled 20 foxlengths. I rested for another minute before scrambling up using claw holds again. I looked up and Sol was just a speck in my view. Suddenly Sol disappeared. I saw his head poke out of a small cave and he called down to me.

"Whisper, come check this out!" He shouted. I grunted and climbed faster. Suddenly Sol had my scruff in his teeth and he was hauling me over the edge of a crevice. I lifted my head and gazed around. A valley hung between 2 mountains. A rocky stream rushed overhead and turned into a pouring waterfall right in front of us. I looked behind me and tapped Sol with my tail.

"Sol." I whispered. Sol turned around and stared in open mouthed shock as he saw what I saw. I walked a little farther into the cave, the tunnel opened up into a rocky cavern filled with caves.

"Where are we Whisper?" Sol murmured. I had no response. Suddenly a ragged voice boomed throughout the cave.

"You are in the tribe of rushing water." An old cat rasped.


	3. Prophecy

**Sol**

I bared my teeth slightly as the curious faces of cats appeared. They padded forward cautiously and slowly, as if inspecting me like a piece of prey.

"Hello." My brother Whisper called out. A few of the cats flinched away. They were young cats, most likely just out of kithood.

"My name is Sol, this is my brother, Whisper." I announced. The one who told us we were in the tribe of rushing water blinked at us.

"We've been expecting you." He murmured. I stared at him quizzically before backing up slightly. These cats seemed a little off to me. Whisper approached the gray cat who was seemingly lathered in mud.

"What is your name?" Whisper asked. The cats gaze slid past Whisper and landed on me. His cold stare made my pelt prickle.

"Forget it, come on Whisper we should get going." I murmured. I saw in the back of my vision 2 shapes move to block the waterfall exit. Whisper was oblivious.

"My name is Teller of the Pointed Stones. Most call me by Stoneteller." The old cat rasped. Whisper seemed intrigued by the fascinating cats. I just wanted to get out of there. However my options for escape were limited. I had no choice but to stay in the cave with this...Stoneteller. I sat down with my back to the waterfall. I pretended I knew exactly what was going on as the cats milled around. I could feel Stoneteller watching me closely, and only me. Whisper was seemingly non existent to the Stoneteller cat. Suddenly 4 more cats came bursting through the waterfall into the cave. A large gray tabby carried a hawk in his jaws.

"For the newcomers." He announced and layed the hawk down by my brother and my own feet. I nodded thankfully to him and he extended his paw in a sort of strange sweeping motion before retreating back to the other cats. I crouched down and bent my head forward where I took a giant bite of the stringy meat. Whisper did the same. As we slowly devoured the hawk I noticed staring and whispering among the cats.

"What?" I snarled and rose to my feet. Several mud covered cats cowered back While the larger and more muscular cats straightened up defiantly. Stonetaller observed mutely.

"The way you it, it's strange. You don't share." An orange stripped she cat mewed. I shot her a glare and motioned for her to demonstrate the 'proper' way to eat prey. She invited another cat to come share a rabbit with her. They both tore a hunk of meat out of the dead creature, but instead of eating it they nudged the bite over to the other cat.

I had to hold back laugher at the ridiculous scene. What cat couldn't chew their own food? I was about to comment when Stoneteller disrupted us. The sky was darkening, night was about to fall. It would be to dangerous to continue on our journey tonight.

"Snow which falls from cloud, prepare two nests for our guests." Stoneteller ordered. A white she cat pranced off on her mission. I couldn't help but ponder on her strange name. Suddenly Stoneteller flicked his tail, motioning for my brother and I to follow him. He lead us into a large cave full of pointed stones. A shimmering pool rested in the center. A shaft of moonlight illuminated the room. Stoneteller hovered over the pool, staring at the moons reflection. I sat awkwardly next to my brother and waited patiently. Stoneteller finally tore his gaze away from the pool and stared at us.

"I have read the signs of the moon. The tribe of endless hunting has warned me of something. A great danger is coming." Stoneteller mewed ominously while staring directly at me. I recoiled slightly from his scorching gaze.

"Whisper, Snow will take you to your den. Sol and I need to talk for a while. Alone." He murmured. My stomach churned at the prospect of having to sit alone in a room with the strange cat.

"I assume you have questions." He stated. I nodded. He waited for me to start demanding answers.

"Where am I, what is the tribe of rushing water?" I asked at last. Stoneteller smiled.

"We are simply a group of cats that occupy these mountains. I am the leader, Stoneteller. I read the signs sent to me by our ancestors. Prey hunters feed our group while cave guards protect us from the forces of the mountains." Stoneteller explained. I immediately fired off another question.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. Stontellers amused smile vanished.

"The tribe of endless hunting only comes to me when danger is coming. They showed me a vision of a calico tom...and then a vision of a giant cat with sharp teeth. I was hoping you could explain this ominous vision to me." Stoneteller rasped. I shook my head in baffled confusion. He sighed and without another word sent me off to my den with Whisper.

Whisper of course asked what happened and I tiredly told him everything. If I had been slightly more awake I probably would have lied. However under the stress of the current situation and exhaustion I told him everything and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the frantic discussion of prey hunters and cave guards. I casually began eavesdropping.

"We found another paw print, closer this time." A high pitched squeal erupted from one of the cats. Another continued in much more calm manner.

"The paw print was closer this time. We believe the giant creature is trying to find us. But that's not all." The tom murmured darkly. I heard Stoneteller pressure him to continue. The tom padded to the entrance of the cave and called something out to more cave guards. I heard grunting and the dragging of something large. I adjusted my position slightly so I could peer at what was happening. I heard several cats shriek and then I noticed the trail of blood. My eyes widened as I searched for the source. 6 cave guards were hauling the carcass of half eaten deer inside of the cave. Whatever took that down must have been a massive force. I highly doubted twolegs would do something like that either. Stonteller approached the dead animal.

"Has anyone seen what did this?" He demanded. Silence filled the cave. I take that as a 'no' then. Stonteller looked more angry than afraid. He disgustedly paced around the freshly killed deer.

"Take it to the prey pile, no use in making waste. Also the smell of the meat could re-attract the creature to our cave. Our only safety in behind the waterfall." Stonteller snarled and retreated back to his den. I slowly slipped out of my nest and walked over to inspect the dead deer. Giant tooth marks covered the carcass. Those of a giant sharp toothed cat, and possibly those of a calico tom. Stontellers prophecy haunted me as I retreated back to my den without a word.


	4. Sharp Tooth

**Whisper**

My stomach heaved as the smell of putrid meat hit my nose like a wave. I nearly sprinted from the cave to get a breath of fresh air. I was surprised to find the Stoneteller outside as well. He glanced at me and nodded. I cautiously padded over to his side and sat down in the early glow of the morning light.

"I'm surprised to find you here." I said at last. Stoneteller smiled ruefully.

"I only come outside when I have to. The tribe likes me safely confined to it's walls." He explained.

"That sounds like a very sad life." I mewed. Stoneteller glanced at me and stood up, stretching his old legs. He flicked his tail, motioning for me to follow him. We crossed a rocky ridge and emerged in a valley. Newleaf was budding up from the ground. The last of the mountains snow was melting into clear run off. Stoneteller sniffed the air and approached a yellow leaved bush.

"Yarrow." He explained and nipped a few leaves off. I helped him.

"What's yarrow?" I asked.

"It's an herb used to make cats throw up if they eat something fowl. I predict I will need some more soon." He murmured. Then he walked over the a red plant budding up from the ground. He dug it up, exposing it's roots.

"Chevril." He announced. I nodded and nipped the roots. Stoneteller also explained its use. The rest of the day he showed me the tribes territory, which was immense, and taught me about herbs. However when the sun started falling we returned to the cave. Not before I saw a giant paw print the ground. I ran over to investigate it.

"What's that?" I demanded incredulously. Stonetellers face hardened.

"That would be what the tribe of endless hunting warned me about." He murmured darkly.

"That and the calico tom?" I added accusingly. Stoneteller nodded sadly and we hurried back to the cave.

* * *

"Sol we need to leave." I said quietly as the tribe slept soundly. Sol looked at me quizzically.

"Why? As long as we stay here we are fed and safe. That's a lot more than we got when we were with the other rogues." He said angrily. We both paused a moment and remembered Fallow. Fallow was an elder in our group of rogues. He was one of the few that liked my brother Sol. However if you sided with Sol in the group of rogues it meant you lost all privileges. The leader also despised my brother. But that had more to do with the fact that the leader of the group loved my mother and she rejected him. Anyways Fallow was helping hunt a long time back and he fell. Sol raced back to camp to get him help but the group of rogues was already moving on. Fallow was left behind...no one ever even went back to tell him we were leaving. I shook my head to clear it of the gruesome memories.

"We aren't safe here either." I pressed. Sol nodded slightly, I figured he had also heard of the mysterious creature roaming this territory. Suddenly Stonetellers shadow appeared at the front of our den. His eyes seemed frantic, like he had just received another vision from his ancestors...and it wasn't good.

"Whisper is right. You need to leave." Stoneteller murmured. Even I was surprised by his change in tone. Sol looked defiant but agreed.

"We'll be on our way in the morning." He consented. Stoneteller shook his head.

"No, you have to leave now." He growled.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"It's the middle of the night, we won't make it 5 fox lengths before plummeting to our deaths." Sol growled. Stoneteller yowled, summoning 5 cave guards who brutally yanked us to our feet. I realized we had no other option than to leave the tribe of rushing water. I tried to get an explanation from Stoneteller but he refused to meet my gaze. Sol and I angrily stormed out of the cave and walked into the valley below. The 5 cave guards were watching us from above, making sure we really left. Sol was positively fuming. Suddenly I had a bad feeling about being in the open like this. I realized with only a moment to spare why Stoneteller threw us out.

He was making a sacrifice.

I turned to Sol and saw a pare of gleaming yellow eyes behind him.

"Run!" I bellowed and sprinted back to the cave. Sol sprinted right by my side. I turned around and nearly screamed at the lethal beast behind me. It resembled a cat, only it was golden and 50 times the size. It opened its mouth to growl and I saw its glistening fangs. I began running even faster. I looked up and realized how exposed the cave was...it's only safety was the concealment of the waterfall. If we ran up there the cat would find the entire tribe. I quickly veered to the left however Sol didn't follow, instead he began scrambling up the rocky ledge towards the cave. The giant cat followed him. His haunches were only a tail length away from the beasts snapping jaws.

"Sol!" I shrieked. My brother somehow made it to the cave safely. The cave guards sprinted inside in terror, only to realize they were hopelessly trapped. The giant cat re-emerged quickly with one of the cave guards clutched in its massive jaws. Sol quickly sprinted out of the cave and back to my side. Only then did I realize what Stonetellers prophecy meant.

"The sharp toothed cat and the calico tom." I murmured. Sol had just lead the cat directly to the tribe, dooming it forever more. Without looking back Sol and I quickly ran out of the tribes territory and away from the sharp tooth. We found shelter in an old rabbit den.

"I'm sorry Stoneteller." I whispered before closing my eyes.


	5. Broken Paw

**Sol**

The cold mountain air chilled me to the bone, I curled up into a small little ball in an attempt to conserve heat. However it wasn't the wind that made me shiver, it was the memories of last night. The night I doomed an entire tribe of cats to a slow death at the claws of the giant mountain cat. Stoneteller saw that it would be my fault. He_ knew,_ but how? Obviously the 'tribe of endless hunting' is just a myth. A tale told to kits perhaps. Surely they couldn't be real. No matter how Stoneteller knew, I could never return there. Nor could Whisper. I knew he had wanted to stay there, he belonged there. He thought he was supposed to travel the world alone but I knew that was a bunch of fox dung. He belonged with other cats. And I always stole that from him. First I made him leave the group of rogues and then I lead the sharp toothed cat to the tribe. I'm surprised Whisper's stuck with me this long anyways.

I yawned and rose to my paws. Whisper was already awake.

"Let's get off these mountains." He snarled and abruptly exited the rabbit den. I breathed deeply and hung my head. It would take some time for him to forgive me. The instant I stepped out of the den the wind buffeted my fur, nearly knocking me off my paws.

"Climbing with the wind like this will be dangerous!" I shouted above the howling wind. Whisper ignored me and started running towards the nearest rock wall. I had no choice but to follow him.

I started hauling myself up ledge after ledge. My claws ached under the strain of my own weight. However Whisper seemed to be invincible at this point as he quickly scrambled up the peak. He was well beyond my vision as he cleared the mountain and started down on the other side. I eventually started climbing down on the other side too. However I needed to catch up with my brother. I went at a faster pace than I should have and suddenly the rock I was holding onto gave way, sending me plummeting into the dark chasm beneath me.

As I fell I kept crashing against the side of the mountain. I kept trying to regain a hold on the cliff face. Finally I shot my paw forward into a crack and it held me in place. However the momentum of the fall kept pulling me down even after my paw snagged the grip. I heard a loud snap as my wrist broke. I let out a pitiful wail but I couldn't let go or risk death. I just had to endure the pain of the broken wrist. However I was to weak to pull myself up. I was stuck there. I looked up and was surprised to see Whisper ferociously climbing towards me. I didn't even realize I had passed him as I fell.

"Help!" I shouted out to Whisper.

"I can't hold on much longer!" I added as shooting pain inflamed my paw. Whisper sat on the ledge just above me. I saw something glitter through his eyes. Was it hesitation? Resentment?

However he still extended his paw for me to grab. I ripped my broken paw and wrist from the cliff wall and I lunged for Whispers paw. He immediately grabbed my scruff and hauled me onto the small ledge.

"I can't climb down. I have a broken wrist. I'm stuck up here...I can't hunt either!" I said on the brink of hysteria. Whisper silenced me. He shuffled around on the ledge before finding what he was looking for. He found a stick and cobwebs. Without warning he grabbed my wrist and locked it into place.

I think the tribe could have heard my scream of pain.

Whisper secured the stick in place with cobwebs.

I whimpered slightly a gently licked my wrist to stop the fire like sensation crawling through my pelt. Whisper was able to set my broken bone but there was still no way I could get down.

"There is a way for you to get down." Whisper murmured, voicing my fears aloud. I looked at him skeptically.

"Look, there are more ledges like this all the way down to the ground. If you simply jump from ledge to ledge you'll be down in no time." Whisper explained.

"How will I land with only 3 usable legs?" I demanded. Whisper frowned.

"Just try to keep your balance." Whisper advised. I opened my mouth to shoot back a retort and instead found myself being pushed off the ledge. I opened my mouth to scream but only let out a huff as I hit the ledge below. Whisper jumped down and landed by my side.

"See, easy." Whisper smiled. I rolled over and onto my paws. I looked down at the hundreds of ledges to go.

"Yah, easy." I muttered under my breath.


	6. Midnight

**Whisper**

Sol limped along beside me as we walked along the tall cliffs facing the ocean. The rogues used to tell stories about the ocean, a vast void, filled with churning and frothy waters. Blues and greens met on the crest of giant waves and crashed against the orange rocks on the cliff face. I stopped walking to allow Sol to rest his paw.

"Shouldn't it have healed by now?" Sol muttered as he licked the swollen flesh around his wrist.

"It's only been a moon." I retorted. Then I added under my breath, "And it _might_ be infected."

Sol of course heard me and the dramatizations began.

"Stone teller never told me the plants to heal infected wounds!" I said defensively. Suddenly Sol's eyes widened and he stared at something just beyond my shoulder.

"Help would be from Root of Burdock." A raspy voice snarled from behind me. I spun around and was left speechless as I stared at the large badger. It was jet black with a white stripe down it's back. It had long and lethal claws digging into the ground that could kill a cat in an instant.

"You...you're a badger!" I exclaimed. The creature nodded.

"But you're speaking!" Sol said in amazement. The creature looked amused.

"My name is midnight, I've been expecting you." She growled. Sol's eyes narrowed suspiciously. This was much like our meeting with Stoneteller. I cautiously approached the badger, however I remained wary of its claws.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. Want root do you?" It replied. I glanced at Sol's swollen wrist.

"I suppose." I murmured at last. The badger quickly retreated to it's den somewhere along the cliff and returned with several long roots. I hovered near the badger as it chewed the roots into a pulp and carefully applied it to Sol's wrist. Sol winced as the juices seeped into his skin.

"Midnight." I addressed the badger. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked. The badger glanced at me.

"The stars I learned from." She answered. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment on her strange reply. Stoneteller said his ancestors _in_ the stars spoke to him. But the stars themselves? She was definatley a strange creature. Unlike any badger I'd ever met. She quickly wrapped leaves around Sol's ankle and nodded to us before lumbering off to wherever it was she came from.

"Wait!" Sol called out.

"Can anyone learn to read the stars like you?" He asked casually. But I saw an unmistakable glint in his eyes. I saw that look when he left Echo to die and when he lead the sharp tooth to the tribe. He wanted something now. And he was going to get it, he always did.

* * *

"The stars change when something will happen." Midnight explained. Sol and I both looked up at the night sky.

"Change can't see with the eye." Midnight growled. Sol was beginning to get impatient with the badger.

"Well _how_ are we supposed to read the signs then?" Sol demanded. Midnight sighed.

"Don't look at the stars. Look at what's around them." Midnight instructed. I forced my vision the stray from the mesmerizing light and to the dark sky.

"I see light." I said plainly. Midnight smiled.

"Yes! patterns you see in glow around stars!" Midnight said happily.

"I see now." Sol murmured.

"There are dark swirls in the light. Seemingly like pathways towards the outcome of an event." Sol whispered.

"Can you see everything in the future?" He asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not. You see only random things." Midnight snarled. Sol and I both nodded.

"So we can read the signs now but we still don't know what they mean...what will happen?" I stated quietly.

"That lesson will be for another time. You rest now." She announced and lumbered off. I curled up to go to sleep however Sol kept his gaze fizated on the sky. His eyes traveled the expanse of the stars, taking in all their wonders and mysteries. Suddenly Sol's eyes darkened.

"What?" I asked warily. Sol motined towards the distance.

"Something changed out there. There is more dark than light in the future. See?" Sol said as he pointed to a chasm of darkness. I nodded.

"What could it mean?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I could us it to our advantage depending on what it is." Sol murmured darkly. I gave one last glance at the dark spot before curling up into a ball and going to sleep. I felt a chill wind against my back, but it wasn't from the air. It was from Sol, my brother.

* * *

**I will not be posting for a couple days, I'm going to a cabin for the forth of July weekend. But I will continue the story in a couple days. :)**


	7. The Discoverey

**Sol**

Whisper and Midnight slept soundly from exhaustion. Nothing would wake them. Especially since I had slipped 2 poppy seeds into their prey. I would have plenty of time to escape from the badgers stuffy den and go star gaze on the cliff top above. But I wasn't going to all that trouble just to admire stars, I had bigger intensions.

Midnight and my own brother had been trying to keep me from discovering what the darkness meant. They wanted to stop me from succeeding, just like the rogues. But I would show them once I figured out what it meant. Each night for moons I pondered Midnights teachings and lessons, and then I went and observed the night sky. The darkness grew a fracture each day. Whatever it signified was still a long ways away. But I would be prepared for it, whatever it was.

The swirls of dust in the atmosphere waved around the darkness. Shapes formed quickly before vanishing and reappearing as something else. My heart pounded as I recalled some of the shapes.

A half circle meant battle.

A full circle meant death.

A triangle meant exile.

A swirl meant betrayal.

A line meant underground. Below the earth.

A bright spot meant the sun.

A faded bright spot meant the moon.

All the shapes and symbols collided in an amazing scenic view. Colors and shapes splashed around the darkness. I felt contempt in the fact that any other cat would see nothing while I saw everything. But I still had only fragments of the picture. One piece was still missing.

Suddenly the sun and moon collided. I jumped as a blinding red light flashed around the rim...and then both disappeared.

"What was that?" I murmured to myself.

"An eclipse." Came the raspy reply of Midnight. I jumped and turned to face her.

"You should be asleep." I growled. She let out a slow raspy chuckle.

"Poppy doesn't work on badgers." She explained. I hung my head in shame at being caught in the act. But then curiosity sparked.

"What's an eclipse?" I asked. The badger sighed deeply but was left with no other choice than to explain.

"Eclipse of the sun and moon, no light can be seen. Darkness will fall." She declared quietly. I smiled excitedly and looked at the dark spot in the night sky.

"I can definitely use an eclipse to my advantage. When will it happen?" I demanded excitedly. Midnight sadly shook her head.

"Foolish cat. Cats always seek power." She commented. I bared my fangs at her ignorance. I was going to be the most powerful cat in the world, yet she defied me! I stalked off back to the cave which was my den along with Whisper and Midnight. The badger didn't follow me though. Instead she went off into the forest to do something unknown. I curled up in a tight ball with my tail wrapped around my paws. I wanted nothing more than to wake up Whisper and gloat about my discovery. However he was drugged by my own paws and immune to the world.

That was the first time I realized my actions wouldn't always benefit me. It was the first time I felt truly and utterly alone.


	8. Light and Dark

**Whisper**

Sometimes I pondered on why the strange badger midnight decided to train us in her secret way of reading the stars.

Perhaps she saw us do something with our newly found abilities.

Perhaps she didn't.

Midnight was never one to really talk about herself. However she took training us to heart. Morning noon and night she explained every aspect of the stars showing us the past present and future signs. Sol utterly ignored the past and present. He wanted to know the future. I prayed it was just out of curiosity, but I knew Sol had bigger intensions. His eyes lost their carefreeness on the mountains. He became something else back on the ground. Sol intensions were unclear to me but I had a feeling it had something to do with the dark spot in the night sky. Sol always demanded for Midnight to explain what the darkness meant but she avoided his questions nimbly. Her and I both silently agreed that the darkness was better left alone.

* * *

"I figured it out. It was incredibly difficult but I figured it out." Sol whispered excitedly one day when we where hunting. His eyes glowed dangerously, as if challenging me to deny that he found out what the darkness meant. Instead I pretended he hadn't spoken.

"I'm hungry for squirrel, what about you?" I asked, completely ignoring his question. Sol's ears flattened.

"Don't play that game with me Whisper. Don't you dare." He snarled.

"I think I smell squirrel over there." I said, motioning towards a grove of pine trees.

Suddenly Sol charged me. He ran forward so quickly we both went tumbling to the ground. I saw surprise flicker across Sol's face as he realized he had just attacked me. But the surprise changed to anger.

"You and Midnight both treat me like I'm a stupid kit. Well guess what brother, I don't need you to protect me anymore! I can take care of myself. And I will be the most powerful cat in the world now that I know the secrets of the stars!" Sol declared victoriously. I struck his side with my paw. My claws where sheathed however. Sol rolled to the side to avoid my attack. But I still was able to maneuver enough to pummel his shoulder. Sol growled at me and slashed at my face. His claws where unsheathed. I reared back in time though, his claws missed my eye and hit my check instead. Blood welled up from the wound. Sol was much larger than me. We both knew it too. However I had longer endurance. Sol could fight well for a very short amount of time. But then he would get winded and he would just utterly give up. I could keep going.

But I wouldn't, I wouldn't let myself hurt my brother. Even in his power crazed delusion. I sighed and stepped back. Sol took the opportunity to lunge forward. For one terrifying moment I thought he was going to attack me. But he stopped inches from my face.

"It's an eclipse." He growled.

"A what?" I asked. Sol stepped back.

"An eclipse. The moon will cover the sun, leaving the world in darkness. And I will use it to gain power." Sol snarled triumphantly.

"Gain power over who?" I sneered. Sol glared at me.

"Whisper, why do scorn me?" Sol said sadly. My heart caved at my brothers wounded look. Even though he was bigger than me he would always be my little brother.

"I'm sorry." I said at last. Sol nodded and his eyes glinted slightly. I pretended not to notice.

"Help me. We can find a group of cats whether it be rogues or kittypets and use the eclipse to rise above them." Sol pressed. Against my better judgment the offer didn't sound to bad.

"Alright." I agreed.

"What about Midnight?" I asked. Sol scoffed at the minor flaw in his plan.

"That cranky old badger cant stop us." He stated confidently.

"Nor would I want to." Midnights voice sounded from behind us.

"We all have our own paths. Our own destinies. You will each find your own path throughout your lives." Midnight said ominously. I frowned at her strange voice.

"You sound like you know something we don't." I murmured.

"Not everything is written in the stars. Faith will show you the way Whisper." Midnight addressed me. Then she turned to Sol.

"2 halves of the same whole one follows the path of light...the other falls down the path of darkness." Midnight warned before lumbering abruptly away. Sol brushed off her words and padded away. I watched her dark shape disappear into the trees before running after Sol. Her prophecy was nothing more than a warning. Sol and I would rule like we deserved and we would both live in the light of the sun, not the darkness of the eclipse.

I was sure of it.


	9. Mudclan

**Sol**

We followed the cliffs that bordered the ocean. We figured they would eventually lead somewhere. Around Whisper I acted like an excited kit. That's what he pictured me as anyways. And it's how I got him on my side.

I wasn't above using my brother for my own intensions, however I made sure he never got hurt. I _was_ above causing Whisper pain for my own ambitions. But Whisper was an easily manipulated cat. And right now I had him and the coming eclipses power on my side.

Suddenly the cliffs diminished into a rocky stair case leading down onto white sandy beaches that stretched for miles. I carefully made my way down the rocks and onto the beach. To our left was ocean and beach. To our right was a marsh, in front of us was a pine forest. And behind us was twoleg place and the tribes mountains. I looked around and debated where to explore.

"The marsh." I said at last. Whisper nodded and we carefully crossed the muddy bogs with few trees sprouting up. The mud clung to my calico fur, Whisper was nearly pulled under in his long gray pelt. Suddenly a wave of fresh cat scent hit my nose. We had crossed some sort of scent marker. I dropped into a crouch, Whisper flattened himself against the mud too. My eyes cautiously peered around the bogs, looking for any sign of cats.

"There!" I whispered and motioned towards a mossy center of the marsh. 4 cats were bickering loudly.

"Twigstar is incompetent I tell you! He's practically as old as the clans themselves! Its time for a new leader." A tabby she cat snarled. A black tom spun around to face her.

"Antspot! You are a warrior of Mudclan, now act like it!" The black tom ordered. Antspot lowered her head and glowered in silence.

"Antspot is right Darkshadow. Twigstar is dividing Mudclan because he is incapable of leading. Some want him to stay, others think its time for a change. So let us change." A small blue cat squeaked.

"Jaypaw..." Darkshadow said warningly.

"Enough!" A proud orange she cat announced.

"Twigstar is a perfectly capable leader. We haven't had a battle in moons, we are a peaceful clan so be thankful!" She snapped.

"Also these divisions are nothing more than clan rivalries, we wont be torn apart by this." She added.

"Gingerferns right." Darkshadow amended. The other 2 cats reluctantly nodded.

"I always am." Gingerfern said snidely before taking the group of cats deeper into the marsh.

_Oh Gingerfern, you think your clan or whatever wont crumble. Well think again, because I have just arrived. And things are already bending to my will. _

* * *

Whisper and I carefully followed the cats while gathering information on their 'clan'.

I looked up at the sky just as night fell and the first stars twinkled against the dark. I studied the stars intently and they revealed many secrets about Mudclan. I learned about the divisions of Mudclan, I learned about Seaclan and Pineclan, the warrior code, and many more things. All of which were very fragile indeed. Whisper and I found a small hollow underneath a log. We dug it out even more to make room and we camped the night there. However I didn't sleep I was already making plans for how to take over this clan. The eclipses power loomed just around the corner.

I awoke to Whispers paw prodding my shoulder.

"Another patrol of cats are coming!" He said urgently. I was instantly on my feet, however I wasn't going to run. I casually stepped out of the den and sat down patiently. Whisper warily did the same.

"Just follow my lead." I ordered quietly. Soon enough the patrol spotted us and raced forward with outraged cries.

"Hello." I called out to them.

"Your trespassing!" A cat snarled. I quirked an eyebrow disdainfully at the cat.

"Or I'm just visiting. Depends on how you look at it." I said with a yawn. The cat hissed at my arrogance.

"Yah well your visit just ended!" He snarled.

_What a fool, _I thought with contempt.

"My brother and I are here to speak with your leader, Twigstar." I announced. Confusion flickered throughout the group.

"How do you know our leaders name?" An orange cat demanded. I recognized her as Gingerfern from the day before.

"That's for him to find out, Gingerfern." I murmured. Her eyes widened before narrowing.

"Alright." She said snappishly. She waved her tail and the patrol surrounded us. They took us directly towards their camp. Just as I had planned.


	10. Bansihment

**Whisper**

My pelt clung to my sides as mud weighed it down. I did my best not to stumble in front of the proud Mudclan cats. Especially the ginger cat, her scorching gaze made my fur crawl.

"Sol." I whispered quietly.

"What is your plan exactly?" I demanded. I deserved to know what I was getting myself into at the very least. Sol turned to me and answered, "not now."

I sighed and marched onward. I felt somewhat helpless as I looked overhead and saw only pink and blue sky. The stars were my only source of power over these cats. And now they had faded to the simple colors of sky. Sol on the other hand seemed very confident...like he knew exactly what was going to happen. I walked stiffly by his side and listened to his advice, just go along with it. Whatever Sol had planned I knew it would work. Somehow everything always worked out for Sol. By the stars had been changing recently, and with them perhaps Sols luck.

Suddenly Gingerfern lurched the patrol to a stop. She raised her tail slightly and sniffed the air.

"Rainpaw, what is that smell?" She demanded. The little tom crinkled his brow in deep thought.

"Uh...Pineclan?" He answered. Gingerfern nodded.

"Pineclan has trespassed, what did they take?" Gingerfern pressed. Rainpaw smelled the area.

"They hunted a thrush." He mewed at last. Gingerferns eyes narrowed.

"Precisely." She growled.

"What are we going to do about it, deputy?" Rainpaw asked excitedly. _Wait, Gingerfern was deputy?! _I wondered with amazement. In the rogue groups females never had positions of power. But I guess the clans were different. Very different for that matter. The instant we arrived at Mudclans camp we were swarmed with young cats and kits. Questions overwhelmed their distrust...like Sol had predicted. However some of the older cats who were wiser eyed us disdainfully. I pointedly turned my back on them. Sols approach to these cats was through coldness and power, it was working for him so I could give it a try. Perhaps Gingerfern would be impressed to.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just thought. Sure Gingerfern was pretty but she wasn't exactly nice. I shook my head and pushed all thoughts of the flaming cat to the back of my mind. Gingerferns snarl refocused my thoughts.

"We are going to invade Pineclan is what we are going to do." She answered. Then she glanced us up and down.

"What about us?" Sol demanded. Gingerfern frowned, she hadn't thought of us yet.

"We aren't invading anyone." Another cat interjected. Gingerfern flashed them a glare.

"Quiet Bramblewing!" She ordered.

"No! You be quiet, kittypet." Bramblewing sneered. Gingerfern immediately lunged forward and knocked the other cat to the ground. Gingerfern bit deeply into her ear, tearing it in half. Bramblewing wailed and squirmed free of Gingerfern. She stalked back to the end of the patrol. Gingerfern raised her chin and addressed the clan.

"I was born a kittypet, true. My mothers name was Princess, the others in my litter were Cloud, Tom, and Jesse. When we were young we were separated and sent off to different twoleg nests. Tom and Jesse were bought by the same twoleg so they got to stay together. But they told me they would try an escape as soon as possible to a life of freedom. I did the same. I came here and I became deputy. If anyone wants to challenge my rights as deputy of Mudclan speak now!" Gingerfern yowled angrily. Sol and I sat back in contempt as we watched the ruffled Mudclan cats bicker. There were definitely cracks forming in their supposedly tight clan. Cracks which Sol and I could easily slip into.

* * *

In the end the patrol didn't foolishly attack Pineclan then and there. But they were not going to drop the thrush incident that easily, that I knew. They brought us into their camp and fed us, housed us, and treated us indifferently. It gave Sol the perfect chance to observe them. I watched Gingerfern press Twigstar into battle to prove the old leader still had worth. But sadly Twigstar refused and marched off to his den to sleep. The clan was in uproar. The divisions were forming into long and lethal tears across the clan. It was Sols time to act.

"I came here because I knew about Mudclans weakness. It is time for a change. It is time for a knew leader. In the few short days I have been here I have learned of the warrior code and the ways of clan life. I have seen the flaws in your clan." Sol shouted.

"But I have a plan that will lead Mudclan to prosperity! I know how to stop Pineclan and eventually Seaclan. All you have to do is follow me! Name me as leader!" Sol announced. Several cats cautiously padded over and sat by Sols side. More followed. Gingerfern never moved from her spot, however she was watching me like a hawk. I shamefully looked away. I felt Gingerfern turn away and walk into Twigstars den.

Suddenly Twigstar stumbled out of his den. Anger glinted in his eyes.

"Traitors!" He shouted to the cats that sat by Sol and me. Twigstar looked slightly out of it however, sleep lined his eyes. Gingerfern was satisfied to have him doing something, but she was nervous about what he might do. I felt the same way. Perhaps Sol was pushing it to far. I opened my mouth to tell Sol to just leave with me right now but Twigstar was rambling on before I could do something.

"Well Fine! Everyone who wants Sol and Whisper as leaders can have them! But you are no longer cats of Mudclan, Sol and Whisper are banished from Mudclan! Their followers are to!" Twigstar shouted and retreated back into his den. Confusion anger and horror crossed over all the Mudclan cats faces. This time I didn't wait for Sols permission before speaking.

"We will go. We don't want to tear apart your clan." I announced. Sol growled at me but I quickly sent him a look. Agreement flashed through my brothers eyes and he nodded. We quickly retreated from the corrupted clan. But we didn't leave the territory. We went to the den we used when we first met the Mudclan patrol.

"We aren't finished here." Sol said simply as he curled up.

"I know." I answered as I also settled down for sleep.

"What's your plan?" I murmured.

"Use Pineclan next." He replied.


	11. Lilytail

**Sol**

I was not a cat of many emotions. My composure was usually very firm and unfeeling. When I did feel an emotion it was usually anger and the desire to have power. I felt both of those as Whisper and I walked along the Pineclan border. First we had to locate a Pineclan cat, and then convince them to join us. I also had to secretly make plans to gain control of the Mudclan warriors once more. That's easier said than done.

My mind slowly calculated the possibilities of the Mudclan cats joining me...and Whisper.

Jaypaw was eager to become the best. Promises of power will have him instantly on my side.

Rainpaw, his brother, is to fiercely loyal to the code. Perhaps I could simply get rid of him through Jaypaw.

Gingerfern would never side with me. Whisper on the other hand might have a chance to gain her loyalties.

I thought manipulatively. But I still needed to find a Pineclan cat to help me with Mudclan. The Pineclan cat would give me all the secrets of their clan. Then I could use that information to lure Mudclan into battle against Pineclan. It was brilliant.

However you can find flaws in even the greatest of plans. When I told Whisper about my idea he found quite a few of those flaws.

"You'll need to find a Pineclan cat that is willing to totally betray their clan." Whisper stated. I nodded.

"And you'll need to convince Mudclan to go to battle against Pineclan. Oh and In the battle you'll still need to find a way to rise to power." Whisper rambled, making me feel stupid and embarrassed.

"Enough!" I shouted with exasperation.

"I know there will be some difficulties but you just have to trust me on this." I mewed. Whisper reluctantly nodded. I sighed with relief.

"The stars will show me who to target." I added and looked up at the darkening sky. Whisper waited beside me solemnly as the glistening lights flickered to life against the black. My eyes traveled across the thousands of miles of stars.

"It's hard to tell, but I keep seeing flashes of Lilies." I stated. Whisper shrugged and let out a yawn.

"We'll find out soon." He murmured and drifted off to sleep. I curled up beside my brother and closed my eyes. However I didn't sleep a wink that night. I just waited.

* * *

Whisper and I had a fun time dashing around Pineclan territory and maneuvering patrols. It became a game between us, see who could get the farthest into the territory without being seen.

I laughed at Whisper as I dashed into a cluster of pine trees. My laugh was cut short as a small white cat with light brown paws rushed me.

She quickly bit my ear and jumped away before I could attack back.

"Get off of Pineclan territory you rogue!" She spat. Suddenly Whisper appeared by my side. The small she cat's triumphant smile vanished. We had her out numbered.

"Hello." I said coolly and delicately groomed my fur.

"My name is Sol, and this is my brother Whisper." I began.

"I'm Lilytail." The cat said curtly. Whisper moved around behind Lilytail so she couldn't run.

_Wait, her name is Lilytail. The stars showed me lilies. This must be the cat._ I thought excitedly. I cleared my throat.

"Well I better not waist time talking to an unimportant cat like yourself. You clearly are no use to me." I drawled out. The she cat hissed.

"I am too important!" She shouted.

"Really? Prove it." I urged.

"How?" She demanded. I pretended to think about it thoroughly.

"If you manage to help my brother and I then I suppose it would mean you aren't utterly useless." I murmured.

"What do you need help with?" Lilytail demanded. My eyes flashed darkly.

"I know about all your little clans, and I have very big plans for them. But first I need to learn the secrets of your forest. I need Mudclan and Pineclan to engage in battle." I stated.

"Whats in it for me?" Lilytail said lazily. I clenched my teeth.

"Glory." I growled. She waited for me to explain.

"Your job in to tell me all the secrets of Pineclans forest. The ways in and out. I can use that to push Mudclan into battle against Pineclan. Pineclan will fall and you will be honored by Mudclan for your services. I mean, haven't you always felt betrayed by Pineclan? Don't they always doubt you?" I egged the cat on. Lilytail scowled.

"Trust me, I can help you." She snarled.

"Good." I purred. "Meet me every other night in this exact spot." I ordered. Lilytail nodded in affirmation and tore off. I turned to Whisper.

"See? That wasn't too hard?" I smirked. Whisper sighed and we went back to our den in Mudclan. I had a feeling he was a little upset with me for plotting to destroy an entire clan. But he was to far into my plots now. He couldn't just back at out. Everything would go according to plan.


	12. The Battle

**Whisper**

Surprisingly enough sneaking back onto Mudclan territory was easy. Getting into Mudclans camp was almost easier. Gingerfern was the only cat we had to watch out for. She was guarding the area like a hawk. I cowered in a berry bush looking into the camp. Sol sat next to me.

"There." He whispered and pointed his tail to a blue gray apprentice.

"Jaypaw?" I asked quizzically.

"He is an eager apprentice. We can convince him to join us." Sol whispered.

"What about his brother Rainpaw?" I asked.

"Rainpaw is the apprentice of Gingerfern, both are to loyal to Mudclan." Sol muttered.

"So what?" I demanded. Sol looked at me.

"So we get rid of them." Sol said darkly. His eyes flashed maliciously. My heart seemed to sink into my stomach with realization. My brother was not a good cat, he never had been. But he was still my brother, and I wouldn't leave him. I would jus have to convince him to change his ways.

"Would I be that easy to get rid of?" I snapped. Sols eyes narrowed.

"Of course not." He snapped back. Several cats in the camp looked around in confusion as they heard us bickering. Sol immediately slapped his tail across my mouth to silence me.

"We will get Jaypaw on our side." He said with a note of finality, ending the argument.

* * *

Jaypaw was surprised to discover we hadn't left to territory even after Twigstar banished us. But he was also pleased. There had been even more dissent among the clan cats. Jaypaw excitedly agreed to meet with us and Lilytail.

Lilytail shared many of Pineclans secrets with us. Most revolved around the schedules of patrols. But she did mention something useful to Sol.

Pineclan seemed to be quarreling with Seaclan right now. They had directed all patrols to that half of the territory. No one had even bothered to check up on the ever so docile Mudclan cats. Their mistake.

At the end of the night Jaypaw promised to speak quietly with some of his clanmates. He was going to get even more on our side. Twigstar would be dethroned before he even knew what hit him, and Mudclan would fall into chaos...they would fall directly into Sol's waiting paws.

The plan seemed fool proof, but I knew there would always be some unseen obstacle.

* * *

**3 Moons Later**

It was the full moon. The third since Sol and I had arrived. Twigstar and some of his cats were attending the gathering. The others were waiting back at camp with Sol and I. The ones that had stayed behind were the traitors. They were the ones that followed Sol and me.

"Tonight we Rise!" Sol cheered. The Mudclan cats howled with the prospect of a battle.

"Your unsuspecting clanmates will come back soon. They will fall." Sol shouted. More cheers arose. I glanced around in horror at all the cats willing to betray their own families just for power. My eyes fell onto Jaysong, the newly named warrior. Tonight we was supposed to be sitting vigil. He looked stricken. I walked over to his side.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as Sol rallied the others.

"Sol is going to make me kill my brother Rainfur. He said I have to, to prove my loyalty to the new Mudclan." Jaysong said with despair.

"What?" I demanded. I was not aware of all that Sol had been doing. I looked at Jaysong with anger.

"Come with me." I ordered. Jaysong numbly followed me.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"We are warning the others." I replied simply.

"Warning us of what?" A voice said from behind me. I turned in shock to face Gingerfern.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I could ask you the same question." She retorted. My eyes narrowed.

"I came back to check on the clan. I had my suspicions." Gingerfern said at last.

"But now I know its true, Mudclan is just a bunch of Foxhearts." She said sadly, her gaze was directed towards Jaysong. Then she turned to me.

"The others will be arriving at the clan any minute now. The gathering was ending when I left. We have to warn them." Gingerfern pleaded. I nodded. We quickly headed back to the clan only to see the cats that went to the gathering walk into the claws of the traitors following Sol. Cries of battle erupted.

Jaysong, Gingerfern, and I raced into the camp which had fallen into chaos. I noticed Sol wasn't fighting...just watching.

Suddenly Lilytail appeared out of no where. Her eyes were crazed. She lunged towards Twigstar. Her claws quickly sliced open his throat. Twigstars last life bleed out. As quick as she came Lilytail disappeared. She ran off to wherever it was she came from. As if in slow motion all eyes turned to the fallen leader. Gingerfern rushed to his side. Sol looked horrified. What if the cats turned on him? What if they chose Gingerfern to be their leader over him? Gingerfern was more than capable too. Sol glanced around madly. He spotted Rainfur first. Sol grabbed the young warrior's scruff. Jaysong stared in shock. Sol dug his teeth into Rainfurs neck, only to have Jaysong lunge forward. The 3 toms wrestled briefly only to have Sol pin Jaysong down. Sol's claw lingered on Jaysongs throat.

"I am leader of Mudclan now." He declared. Mudclan warriors stalked forward towards Rainfur. Rainfur gave one last agonizing glance towards his captured brother before fleeing the clan. Sol's claw plunged into Jaysongs throat. Gingerfern screamed, I was frozen in place. All time had stopped.

The was it...the next move was my decision. Without thinking I raced forward. I ran into Sol. We both went tumbling. The Mudclan warriors clashed into battle again, dark verses light. Sol and I fought along with our own sides.

I was Light.

He was dark.

And the light won just as the first rays of sun peeked up over the horizon. Sol stared at me angrily. He was panting, blood poured from his woonds.

"This isn't over Whisper. Mark my words, the clans will fall!" Sol declared and took off. I watched him leave. All I felt was sweet relief at his absence.

But now I had to go too.

"Gingerfern, I trust you will lead Mudclan well." I said quietly. Those were my last parting words. I quickly dashed away, I ran in the opposite direction of Sol.

But I knew I could only escape his grasp for so long. Sol wanted a clan to perish right now. And I knew Sol always got what he wanted.


	13. Age

**Sol**

_Kin. What stupid word. It's supposed to mean family, loyalty. But no one will ever be truly loyal to another cat. No one will ever have my back._

I thought ruefully as I ran. Tears were threatening my eyes but I forced them down. I wouldn't let myself cry over losing my brother Whisper. I wouldn't cry over Mudclan either. I would just have to get revenge.

The events of last night swirled through my mind.

_What went wrong? When did I lose control exactly?_

The answer was I never had control to begin with. Reading the stars can only help me so much...to control a clan I would have to earn their trust. Then I could crush them.

In my quest for power I let the Mudclan warriors think freely. I let them grow their own opinions. That was my mistake. I should have made sure they all felt exactly as I did before I attempted to rein over the clan. I also suspected Whisper wasn't the only cat to betray me. I knew from the start Jaysong was a good cat. He only wanted what was best for his clan. I thought I could turn him against his clan if I turned him against his brother Rainfur. I was wrong, and Rainfur fled Mudclan with his life. Jaysong didn't fare so well.

I looked down at my calico paws. One of them was still stained red in Jaysong's blood. I cringed and extended my head forward so I could lick the blood away.

A gruesome wind spun up and nearly knocked me off my paws. I shivered against the cold. Whisper wasn't there anymore to keep me warm. I closed my eyes and tried to forget Whisper, my only brother. But then all I saw was my sister Echo.

"Poor Sol." She said with mock sympathy. Her dark pelt glistened maliciously.

"Go away!" I shouted at her. Somehow in my imagination I had transformed back into a mewling kit who always seemed to spar with his sister.

"You know mother always loved me most." She cooed. I frowned at her smug attitude.

"She loved you most until I killed you!" I fired back. Echo's eyes widened.

"So you admit it." She said softly.

"You admit you killed your sister because you were jealous and spiteful." Echo shouted at me.

"No." I murmured angrily.

"_You_ were spiteful." I added. Echo glared at me.

"What do you want Sol?" She hissed.

"What do_ I_ want?" I asked in confusion. Echo glanced at me smugly.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you didn't want something. So what is it?" Echo pressed. I paused before answering.

"Power...and revenge." I replied eventually.

"That is a very dangerous combination. Power _and_ revenge." Echo said wistfully. I stared at her in confusion, Echo gave in and explained.

"Many cats seek power because revenge has taken control of their hearts. Those are the cats who fail in their quests. You can either exact your revenge or try and get power. But never both. You cannot have both. So what will it be Sol? Power, or revenge?" Echo demanded.

"Revenge." I said without hesitation. Suddenly I transformed back into an adult cat. There was no sign of my kitten fluff anymore. Echo smiled and she also turned into an adult.

"I can bestow upon you one gift which you can use to exact your revenge on Whisper. It is him that you want to hurt, isn't it?" Echo stated calmly.

"Yes." I growled.

"Very well. Once you are finished with Whisper I will visit you again." Echo said darkly. Both of our eyes glistened dangerously. I realized what Echo would have turned into if she lived.

She would have turned into me.

"What is my gift?" I snarled. Echo sighed at my impatience.

"I will give you the gift of age. You yourself wont age a day from this day and on. However Whisper will age twice as fast until he dies." Echo said maliciously.

"Its a cause and effect power. I cant keep you young unless someone else ages. Whisper will age for the both of you." Echo stated. I nodded and started getting ready to open my eyes but I froze.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm not helping you." Echo murmured.

"I have seen to many times what happens to a cat when they chose revenge. And I will see it happen to you Sol. Oh and one more thing, if you betray me, the ghost of your sister, then the power will reverse. You will age twice as quickly and Whisper will be stopped in time like you are now." Echo snarled and waved me away with a flick of her tail. My eyes opened immediately.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself.


	14. Tom and Jesse

**Whisper**

One year had passed since the battle between Sol and I had ensued. My brother and I each stood on a side of the sky, day and night, light and dark. Sol read the stars. I watched the clouds. You could find an omen or sign in anything really. You just had to know where to look. Sol sadly looked into the darkness. But that didn't matter anymore. Sol and I had lost touch after we caused the Mudclan cats to turn against one another. We went our separate ways. And I had been free from his grasp for one year.

Some part of me assumed he had decided to leave me alone.

But another part of me knew he was just waiting for the right opportunity to exact his revenge.

I just hoped his revenge wouldn't include destroying Mudclan. After we nearly ended the clan the first time Sol and I both left the 3 clans alone. But Sol swore to me the clans would fall. And I vowed to protect them.

I just wanted Gingerfern to be able to lead Mudclan to prosperity in peace. I knew she would lead them well if Sol didn't interfere.

Sometimes I would lay on the ground and imagine what was happening in Mudclan right at that very moment. I wanted nothing more than to return to Mudclan and be a warrior. But I couldn't. I had to leave the clans alone. The last time I got involved Jaysong got killed and his brother Rainfur had to flee for his life. I wouldn't allow that to happen ever again.

I stretched my stiff muscles and groomed my gray fur. I noticed several white hairs flecking my dark pelt. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm to young to be growing white hairs already." I murmured to myself. After the Mudclan battle something changed inside of me. My heart started beating faster. I seemed to age quicker. Though I don't know why or how.

My eyes gazed across the alley I was sitting in. Several cats milled lazily around and scavenged the dumpsters. We were on the very outskirts of Fangs territory. Fang was the cat that lead the south side of the city. His ex mate Ebony lead the north. I had heard many rumors about the 2 cats feud. However I didn't really know what to believe. It wasn't really my business either. I just stuck to hunting in Fangs territory and that was that. The south side of the city was my home now.

"Hello Robin." I called out to a blue she cat with a ginger stomach. Robin nodded a greeting to me and continued eating a dead rat she had caught. I continued strolling through the alley.

The alley consisted of narrow stretch of pavement lingering between to giant brick twoleg buildings. Dumpsters lined the walls. At the end of the pavement the alley opened up into a field of dried grass. Several small twoleg houses were scattered around. In the middle was a crumbling brick wall, the last remnants of an abandoned home. A group of rogues hung around the wall. They called it the meeting wall. I had always thought about joining them but every time I saw the rogues I just thought of my own old rogue group. And then I thought about Sol.

It was better to just be a loner.

However today I felt differently. Sol was at the back of my mind as I walked confidently up to the meeting wall. I saw 7 or 8 cats sun bathing on the dirt ground.

"Hello." I croaked before finding my voice.

"Hello." I said again, much clearer this time.

"My name is Whisper." I announced. 2 cats glanced up at me. They both had identical green eyes and flaming pelts. I thought sickeningly of Gingerfern who closely resembled the 2 rogues.

"Hello Whisper." One of the cats called out. I walked forward to greet him.

"I was wondering if I could join this group of rogues." I stated plainly.

"Sure." The tom smiled and resumed sunbathing. _That was...easy._ I thought happily.

"What are your names?" I addressed the 2 orange tabbies with green eyes.

"My name is Tom. And this is my sister Jesse." Tom offered.

"Tom and Jesse?" I murmured in confusion. "Where have I heard your names before?" I wondered aloud. Then it hit me.

"Tom, you wouldn't happen to know of a cat named Ginger, would you?" I asked hopefully. Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Long ago I was a kittypet. My other sister's name was Ginger." Tom murmured. I smiled broadly.

"And you had a brother named Cloud as well?" I asked. Jesse and Tom both nodded.

"Was your mothers name Princess?" I said. They nodded again. I laughed at the idea of it.

"I know your sister Ginger, she goes by Gingerstar now." I said eventually.

"How?" Tome and Jesse both demanded. I settled down and embarked on the story of my life. I told them about how I met Gingerfern and how she told me she was born a kittypet how her and her siblings were separated. I described in detail all about Gingerfern. Tom and Jesse listened with star struck expressions. It was really amazing to find 2 of Gingerferns siblings alive and well. Only a few days travel from Mudclan.

"I guess its a small world after all." Jesse murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"It is indeed." I amended. "It is indeed."


	15. Thunderclan

**Sol**

Every day I grew more vain, more contempt, more cruel. Revenge on my brother and the destruction of the clans consumed me. It was exactly what Echo wanted. She wanted to see my fall onto my own claw. But first she would watch Whisper age and die in just a few short years. Meanwhile I would remain young and healthy. However even though I stayed young Echo didn't lose her grip on me. If I disobeyed her at all she would reverse the power and I would start to age. If I wanted to anything for myself I had to beg and plead with my sister.

"Echo!" I shouted. A black fog swirled around me, announcing the appearance of my dead sister. She always liked to make a dramatic entrance.

"What?" She snapped. My eyes narrowed in unison with Echo.

"I want even more revenge." I stated. Echo's lips curved into a smile, showing her fangs.

"Very well. Who do you want revenge on now? But remember, each cat you exact your revenge on is just one more power I can use to control you." Echo said lightly. I had to hold back a hiss.

"I don't want revenge on a cat this time." I growled.

"I want revenge on a clan." I spat. Echo sat down, her smile grew even wider. I could only imagine what was swirling through her mind.

"I have 2 ideas." She purred.

"One I will save for later revenge." She decided and then turned to me.

"Follow path of the rising sun. Deep in a forest there is a group of 4 clans residing by a lake. The clans of thunder, shadow, wind, and river." Echo mewed ominously. I absorbed her information carefully.

"When I find the clans what would I do?" I demanded. Echo's eyes glistened.

"That...would be up to you." Echo said maliciously. Without another word I opened my eyes and awoke from the dream. I immediately began following the rising suns trail. It would lead me directly to the clans. However I couldn't help but be curious about Echo's second plan. Whatever it was it must be good. Echo wasn't a foolish cat. She would do what was best for her and only her. I was just a pawn in her plans. However I had plans of my own. We would soon see who would win in our on going battle. But as long as she had the power of age hanging over my head I was stuck. All I had to do was find something she wanted and make a bargain.

* * *

It took many moons of wondering. But the closer I got to my destination the more I heard kitty pets whisper about the gruesome cats living in the woods. They said the cats eat bones and drink blood. The stories made my stomach squirm however I knew the tales were to foolish believe. I knew how clans worked from experience. Not tales for kits.

I opened my mouth to scent the territory. I had crossed a scent marker into what I presumed was Thunderclan. All the brambles and undergrowth ripped tufts of my calico fur out and left the multicolored fur hanging from thorns. I hissed as the thorns tugged against my pelt even harder. Eventually I broke free from the vines, only to hear a patrol of cats walking my way. I quickly composed myself and sat up straight.

"Hey! What's over there?" I heard a cat yowl. I sat there ominously as the cats raced over to me.

"Get off of Thunderclan territory you rogue!" A young black she cat spat.

"Take me to your camp, I wish to speak with your leader." I ordered. The patrol's eyes widened in confusion. How did this strange cat know about our camp and leader? They seemed to ask. Eventually the head of the patrol whispered with his companions and they reached an agreement.

"Alright." The cat agreed eventually. The patrol lead me directly to their camp as though I was a prisoner. The confused cats needed to feel some sort power over me.

But the tables would be turned soon. Very soon.

My eyes drifted over their camp. It was an interesting lay out. But the uniqueness of it just disguised its strengths. Because it was set in the middle of the woods it was already hidden. It was also in a sort of rocky pit, there was only one safe entrance. But that meant only one exit as well. Caves lined the walls of the pit, dens I presumed. In the center was the fresh kill pile. On the farthest wall from me there was a rocky staircase leading to a high den. The leaders. Suddenly I saw a cat emerge from the den. His eyes were a bright green. His pelt seemed to come alive with flames.

"Well this is interesting." I murmured to myself. He looked nearly identical to Gingerfern. I recall Gingerfern mentioning about how she used to be a kittypet. Maybe this cat is somehow her kin.

_Maybe I can use that information to win over this leader_. I thought manipulatively.

"Who is this?" The flaming leader addressed the head of the patrol that brought me here.

"I don't know. But he knows about us." The cat replied. The leader stared at me for a moment before motioning for me to follow him up to his den. Exactly as I had planned.


	16. Blossompaw

**Whisper**

I grew to love the cats that lived by the meeting wall. They all shared their many stories and adventures with me. I wished I had stories I could share with them that didn't involve death. However I was able to make myself useful by tending to the injuries of the rogues. I had learned a great deal of herbs from stoneteller.

Suddenly Tom and Jesse came bursting into my den while carrying a small white she cat.

"Help!" They pleaded. "She's really sick." Tom added. I quickly grabbed an assortment of herbs and began treating the she cats strange illness. When I had done all I could do I stepped out of the den and waited. Only time could tell if she would live.

* * *

Surprisingly enough the white cat recovered enough to speak. She told me she was from a group of 3 clans. Mudclan, Pineclan, and Seaclan. And that her name was Blossompaw. My heart plummeted. I had to act like I had never even heard of them before.

"Do you want to go back to your clans?" I asked her one day. She sadly shook her head.

"Starclan sent me here because I am a part of an important mission. I have to rebuild the forth clan, Ashclan. It got destroyed a long time ago." She explained. I nodded and saw Tom and Jesse whispering intently. I left the den and they quickly entered. I eavesdropped.

_"We need you to help us destroy the twoleg testing place. The one that did this to you." _Tom whispered.

_"Then we will join this Ashclan you have been talking about non stop." _Jesse added.

_"Promise?"_ Blossompaw demanded. I heard mutual agreement flicker throughout the group of cats. Immediatley after the conversation ceased all 3 of them exited the den and told me they had to take care of the twoleg testing place. I had heard of that place before. The twolegs there captured animals and experimented on the animals. No one but Blossompaw had ever escaped before. I understood why Blossompaw had to stop the twolegs. Just like I had to stop Sol.

I waited anxiously for Tom, Jesse, and Blossompaw to return. Tom and Jesse where like family to me. Especially since I knew their sister Gingerfern. And Blossompaw was a good cat, only trying to protect what she loved. Eventually I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to make myself useful. I walked down to the stream a little ways away and started soaking moss with water for the kits. Then I saw my reflection.

"What." I whispered in disbelief. Almost all the gray fur on my muzzle had turned white with age. I looked like an elder.

"What is happening to me?" I wailed and dropped the moss. I found only one answer, Sol. Somehow he was doing this to me, I knew it. And I knew there was nothing I could do. I slowly walked back to the meeting wall, painfully aware of the stiffness in my joints. I was to young to have morning stiffness. And yet, I looked like the oldest cat here.

No sooner had I sat down in my den to mope than Tom and Jesse came running with an unconscious Blossompaw. I leaned forward and sniffed around her muzzle, there was no sign of sickness.

"She did it." I murmured with disbelief.

"She found the cure and she stopped the twolegs." I said more to myself. Tom and Jesse cheered. Blossompaw stirred slightly in her sleep. Her eyes flew open.

"Ashclan." She breathed.

"Yes, we'll join." I murmured. Tom and Jesse looked at me.

"I will join Ashclan too." I stated. Blossompaw smiled brightly before falling back asleep. Joining Ashclan was the least I could do since I nearly destroyed the clans the first time around.

But for now Blossompaw would rest, then our journey would begin to rebuild Ashclan. And perhaps I would find the place where I truly belonged. And perhaps I would truly escape Sol's grasp. But for me to be free from Sol I had to do more than just join a clan. I just didn't know what else I could do.


	17. Jaypaw Lionpaw Hollypaw

**Sol**

A few words to the Thunderclan leader confirmed he was the uncle to Gingerfern. That only fueled my hatred for the flaming tom. Him and his precious clan would pay for ever daring to scorn me. My eyes narrowed as I stared at Firestar.

"What did you say, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said apologetically. Firestar frowned.

"I think it would be best if you left Thunderclan's territory now, Sol." Firestar announced. My fur immediately fluffed out, I forced it to lie flat.

"That would be unwise." I said with a hint of threat. Firestar quirked an eyebrow. I quickly created a lie.

"I have important information that must be shared with your medicine cat." I said quickly. Firestar looked at me suspiciously. I smiled at him. He wouldn't dare refuse me now.

"Very well, you may talk with Leafpool." Firestar amended. He lead me out of his den and into the clearing full of curious looking clan cats.

"What's going to happen?" Thornclaw, the head of the patrol that brought me here, questioned. Firestar murmured something to him and allowed me to enter Leafpool's den.

"Hello." I said loudly, announcing my arrival. A pretty light brown tabby glanced up at me with large green eyes. I guessed she was Firestars daughter based on the identical green eyes. Apparently they ran in the family. Without a word Leafpool looked away from me and continued sorting herbs. However she angled her ears, signaling I should speak.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more private." I murmured. Leafpool looked past me humorously at several apprentices eavesdropping.

"That would be wise I suppose." She laughed.

"Why don't you join me and my apprentice Jaypaw while we collect herbs in the forest?" Leafpool suggested. I nodded and followed her out of the camp. A blue apprentice followed her. I realized he was blind. But he kept looking at me with his sightless eyes...I shivered inwardly.

"What did you need to tell me?" Leafpool asked eventually. My mind raced, all I could think of was the darkness I saw in the sky when I was training with Midnight.

"A great darkness is coming." I blurted.

"It threatens all of the clans." I forewarned. Leafpool's eyes widened at the prophecy. Then she smiled slightly.

"Starclan will provide." She explained. I snorted.

"How are you so sure starclan can save you?" I muttered, but Leafpool heard. She glared at me.

"I think you should go now." Leafpool growled. My mouth hung open at her hostility. Leafpool motioned her tail towards the windclan border. I reluctantly stalked away.

_I will return leafpool, don't doubt me._ I though angrily.

I crossed out of Windclan territory and found shelter in an old abandoned twoleg house. It rested just outside of Shadowclan territory. The night sky slowly came out, revealing mysteries about the clans. Shapes and symbols swirled through the stars. All leading up to the coming darkness. I smiled as a useful piece of information made itself apparent to me.

"Leafpool's apprentice Jaypaw is a part of a big prophecye huh?" I wondered aloud.

"As are his siblings Hollypaw and Lionpaw. No, not Hollypaw. Her path leads in a different direction." I murmured to myself. Suddenly I heard whispering outside of the twoleg den.

"Hello?" A voice squeaked. I snarled, warding off however was outside. But instead of fleeing 3 cats entered the nest. Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw.

"What?" I demanded with exasperation.

"You seem to know a lot about the clans. And the...uh...coming darkness." Hollypaw stated.

"I am aware." I retorted. Hollypaw flinched back. Lionpaw stepped forward.

"We need to know, do you know about the prophecy? The one about...us?" Lionpaw demanded. I smirked slightly.

"Possibly." I taunted. The 3 cats looked at each other excitedly. Even the sullen Jaypaw smiled a little bit.

"What do you want to know?" I offered.

"Everything." Jaypaw murmured. I yawned.

"Tomorrow I will return to Thunderclan's camp, convince them to let me stay. Then I will mentor you about the prophecy." I bargained. The 3 apprentices quickly struck the deal. I waved them away with my tail and closed my eyes. I had a lot of plotting to do. And I needed my sleep.


	18. Suntail

**Whisper**

Over the course of several moons I watched in amazement as Blossompaw, now known as Blossomleaf, created a clan out of nothing. She was kind and understanding, her talent for bringing cats together amazed me. I knew her and Tom...er Flamepelt would be happy together. Although they didn't admit their feelings to each other it was apparent they were in love. The only issue was Suntail.

Suntail joined the clan a few short days ago. The night sky warned me she was dangerous. The stars also told me Echo's never fade, they keep on going forever. I had yet to figure out what it meant. However I had my suspicions. And I wasn't a dull cat. My instincts were almost always right. So it worried me when I recognized the way Suntail acted snarky and pushy. Her appearance didn't match the cat I remembered but her attitude was unmistakable.

Suntail was my dead sister Echo.

Through reincarnation or possession or something else my long dead sister was inside of the golden she cat. An Echo never fades.

I watched Suntail smirk and cozy up to Flamepelt. Blossomleaf glared on from the distance, but she didn't comment. I wished she would just tell Suntail to back off, I wanted her to tell my sister to move on. But Echo never gave up on anything. In that way she was exactly like Sol. I wouldn't be surprised if they were plotting together. She was possibly the one who was making me age so quickly too. She would have me out of the way soon enough and then she could focus all of her energy on destroying Sol. But along the way nothing would stop her from taking down Ashclan too.

I couldn't, I wouldn't let her take away my home. She had already taken everything else away from me, I wouldn't let her hurt Ashclan.

* * *

My ears perked up at Blossomstar's announcment. She had recentley gained her 9 lives. And Suntail recently nearly destroyed Ashclan. While Ashclan was sharing dreams with starclan Suntail attempted to kill Blossomstar, only to have Flamepelt come to the rescue. However Suntail wasn't alone. She had seduced a foolish city cat named Fang. Him and his army of cats planned on destroying Ashclan and taking the forest for themselves. Suntail failed in killing Blossomstar, however she succeeded in capturing Flamepelt. No doubt she would use him as a pawn in killing Blossomstar. Echo had developed a deep seeded hate for the white she cat. And Echo had plans to destroy my clan, my home.

"Suntail is working with Fang, a boss of part of the city. I have enlisted the help of a cat named Ebony. She also rules half of the city. Ebony promises to help us get rid of Suntail." Blossomstar announced. Murmurs of hope rippled through the clan. We stood a chance against Suntail now. However it wouldn't be enough to stop Echo, because Echo had Sol. Together the 2 would destroy everything. And all I can do I sit back and watch everything unfold.

There is also the coming darkness. It gets larger each day in the night sky. Whatever it means Sol will surely use it's power. And he will surely use me too.

"Blossomstar!" I rasped. The white leader glanced at me.

"Yes Whisperheart?" She said, using the warrior name she gave me.

"I have an idea...a battle strategy." I murmured. Blossomstar waited for me to continue.

"There is that large field just a little ways away from here. That could be the battle field. Ebony and her cats would wait in the tree line while Ashclan braved Suntail and Fang. Ebony would come in as a second wave." I stammered. Ashclan stared at me with intensity. Blossomstar smiled.

"I will carefully consider your idea and mention it to Ebony when she visits to battle strategize. For now you should take your apprentice and collect herbs for the battle." Blossomstar ordered. I bowed my head and quickly shuffled into the forest with Icepaw in tow. I could use the time to clear my mind. I looked up at the darkening sky. The first stars came out. My eyes widened as I saw my brother in the sky. He was playing another group of clans for fools. He was going to use the darkness to take over them. But he needed my help.

I just prayed he would be able to find me. But with Echo on the loose as Suntail, it was only at matter of time before Sol came for me.

"It doesn't matter what Sol's plans are for hurting me. All that matters is Ashclan." I whispered to myself. I rose to my paws and motioned for Icepaw to return back to camp with me. While we were walking back I swore I saw a flash of gold streak through the tree's, but it was only my imagination. Suntail couldn't reach me right now. I had starclan's protection guiding my pawsteps.


	19. Shadowclan

**Sol**

My original plan was to weasel my way into Thunderclan through Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. However while I was walking towards Thunderclan's territory from the abandoned twoleg nest, I was spotted by a Shadowclan patrol. A new plan formulated in my mind. I would have an easier time tearing Shadowclan from their roots with starclan than I would with Thunderclan.

"Hello." I greeted the hostile patrol smoothly. I saw anger flash across the cats faces.

"Get off Shadowclan territory you kittypet scum!" One cat challenged. My eyes narrowed and my ears flattened. I stood up to my full height. An apprentice flinched back only to be nudged roughly by it's mentor.

"Kittypet?" I said incredulously.

"Of course not, I am a messenger." I proclaimed. Interest sparked in the patrol's eyes.

"We should take him to Blackstar." One cat said gruffly. I nodded and the cats lead me back to their camp. My eyes scoped out the territory. I figured if need be I could easily escape from the marshy ground. I was sickeningly reminded of Mudclan, the clan of cowards and fools. I bit back a snarl, I had to act superior and cool around these cats. It was a shame the stars never revealed anything about Shadowclan however I predicted it would be easy to read the emotions of the leader Blackstar. An old white cat with a black foot approached me. The air of superiority around him told me he was leader.

"Greetings." I mewed respectfully.

"Rowanclaw tells me you have a message for me." Blackstar growled.

"Ah, yes. The message." I stammered. The Shadowclan cats eyed me suspiciously.

"Well get on with it!" Blackstar ordered. "I am used to starclan acting mute but I don't have all day to wait for strange cats." Blackstar scoffed. I smiled, he had given me the exact right information I needed to create a fake message.

"The message is actually somewhat from starclan." I began loudly. "They say you never should have left your old home. You don't belong here. And starclan refuses to watch over shadowclan any longer!" I ranted. Caterwauls of confusion and anger spread like wildfire.

"What?" Blackstar exclaimed. I stared at him triumphantly. He had taken the bait.

"I knew coming here was a mistake...if starclan has turned their backs on us. Then I will turn my back on starclan!" Blackstar declared.

"My name will return to being known as Blackfoot. I give up my right as leader without starclan to guide us." Blackfoot murmured mostly to himself. I immediately swooped in to avoid an uproar in his warriors.

"We can still live like a clan. But there will be no more gatherings for us, nor moon pools or prophecy's." I shouted. Blackfoot nodded in agreement. The warriors murmured to one another in hasty hushed tones. I knew they would have issues coping without starclan. However they would come around eventually. And I would lead them.

* * *

The cats split up and camped all over the territory. They no longer scented markers or did patrols. They lived like rogues without their puny starclan ordering them about. Chaos unfolded. And I thrived in chaos. With soft suggestions to Blackfoot I had nearly entire control over Shadowclan.

"Tomorrow is the full moon." Blackfoot stated.

"So?" I challenged.

"So I think we should go." Blackfoot added. I was about to protest when Blackfoot continued.

"I mean I think you and I should be the only cats to attend. We will tell the other clans we no longer follow starclan and neither should they." Blackfoot stated. I nodded. It was a perfect plan. When the gathering came around Blackfoot and I explained the situation to the other clans. Firestar glared at me and called me a fool. He said he wouldn't let me destroy Shadowclan. He was the real fool if he thought he could stop me. Blackfoot and I turned away without another word. However I glanced behind me and my eyes drifted to Windclan. Next I would target them, they were another weak willed cats that just liked to boast.

"You won't get away with this!" Firestar called after me.

"You don't really have a say in it Gingerfern...I mean Firestar." I shouted back. Blackfoot glanced at me but didn't comment on why I mixed up the names. But every time I saw the fiery leader all I saw was Gingerfern. She had defeated me once. But now he uncles clan would fall because of it.


	20. Icefire

**Whisper**

_My heart pounded loudly in the silence._

_Icepaw raced from cat to cat, tending to their wounds._

_No one else moved or cheered, we were to stunned to speak. Especially me._

_It vaguley registered in my brain that we had won the battle between Suntail and Ashclan._

_My heart skipped a beat as my eyes landed on Ebony._

_Her message ricocheted through through my mind._

"I have a message for you, from your brother, Sol. He says the Eclipse is coming, and he needs your help." Ebony had said. No doubt Suntail/Echo had spoken with Sol and delivered his message to Ebony. Sol didn't care if I helped him or not with the coming darkness. He found pleasure is knowing that I knew he had found me. Only moments before Ebony shared with me the earth shattering news that Sol knew where I was, I had been racing through the battle field. Exhilaration coursed through my veins. I felt young again. Suntail and Fang had declared war on Ashclan and Ebony. Ashclan had won, and Suntail, also known as Echo my sister, had died. Fang and Ebony returned to the city just outside of the forest. They promised Ashclan peace so long as we didn't interfere with the city cat's business. Blossomstar promised she would leave the city alone and she thanked Ebony. Flamepelt hovered over his mate with fear in his eyes. Blossomstar was weak, Suntail had concerned 3 lives from the brave leader. But she would be fine. It was myself that I was most worried about.

_Oh Whisperheart...what will you do now?_ I wondered with despair. The curse Echo had laid upon me had not yet been lifted. Even though her host body Suntail had perished Echo only returned to the stars. She would continue with her revenge on her brothers. First me, and then Sol. The only way to lift the curse would be to kill Sol. Then I would no longer age twice as fast as I should. But would I live long enough to find Sol and kill him. My guess was I only had about 2 moons left at my rate of ageing. And I couldn't just abandon Ashclan.

But this was something I had to take care of.

"Blossomstar!" I called out, breaking the silence covering the blood stained battle field. Sharp blue eyes glanced up at me. I quickly dashed over to her.

"I...Uh, I need to tell you something." I stammered. Blossomstar waited for me to explain. I gulped and began with the beginning. I told her everything, all about Sol and the curse and Echo.

"...I need to find my brother so I can lift the curse." I finished. Worry and awe filled Blossomstar's gaze.

"Of course you can go and try to lift your curse. May starclan light your path." Blossomstar said softly.

"Thank you...but what about the clan's injuries?" I fretted. Blossomstar smiled.

"Icepaw is more than capable. In fact tomorrow is the half moon. Perhaps it is time to appoint her a full medicine cat name." Blossomstar murmured. I nodded and left her to rest with Flamepelt. I began helping injured cats along with my apprentice.

"Icepaw, help those who need assistance and take them back to the twoleg nest." I ordered. The fluffy white cat nodded eagerley with her task. She quickly rounded everyone up and marched them off to our well stocked medicine den. Blossomstar was right, she was ready to be a full medicine cat. But was I ready to face Sol?

* * *

The Moon Blossom shimmered like a thousand suns in the dark cave light. Icepaw bounced around like an excited kit. I cleared my throat to begin the ceremony.

"I, Whisperheart, medicine cat of Ashclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your guidance she will serve her clan for many moons to come." I said loudly. Icepaw's eyes were livid with excitement. My turned to face her squarely.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan and city and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" I demanded.

"I do." Icepaw squeaked.

"Then by the powers of starclan I give you your true medicine cat name. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icefire. Starclan honors your integrity and cheerful spirit. We welcome you as a full medicine of Ashclan." I declared.

Icefire bounded foreward and I rested my muzzle on her head. She respectfully licked my shoulder and I cheered her name. I abruptly stopped cheering as a sickening vision blinded me.

_Blossomstar was in the nurserey, she was giving birth to her kits! I was gone, I was searching for Sol. Icefire was taking care of the leader. But somehow a fox got into the blue twoleg nest we used as a camp. It tried to get into the nursery. Icefire died saving Blossomstar's 2 kits. Blossomstar named them Icekit and Firekit after Icefire. The kits would grow into great destinies, they would bring everyone together._

I stared at Icefire. If I left she would die. But if I stayed I would die. Who's life did I value more? The answer was easy, I cared more for my apprentice. But if I didn't stop Sol who know's what he would do next. I knew he wouldn't leave Ashclan alone. I had to stop him before it was too late.

"Whisperheart?" Icefire nudged me. I snapped out of the trance.

"It's nothing, lets go back to camp. I have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow." I said sadly. _Goodbye Icefire. I am so sorry I couldn't save you._


	21. Eclipse

**Sol**

At first I was amused, then annoyed. Jaypaw Hollypaw and Lionpaw had come searching for me after the explosive gathering. They demanded for me to tell them about the prophecy. I coyly ignored them and returned with Blackfoot to Shadowclan. However the trio of apprentices weren't done with me yet. They had devised a fake omen from Starclan. Blackfoot was starting to believe Starclan still watched over him and his clan. That night I saw in the stars the darkness had arrived sooner than I had expected. I wasn't prepared to use it's power. It was useless to me. The following day the eclipse occurred, the moon blocked out the sun, leaving us in darkness. I tried to convince Blackfoot it was a sign starclan was powerless, but it made the leader only believe in their power more. In my agitation and fear of losing control I somehow sided myself against Blackfoot. I had pushed myself away from the clan I conquered. And I was driven away because of it.

Shame clung to my calico pelt as I was chased off Shadowclan territory. Blackstar reformed his shattered clan and looked to the stars once more. I had no where to look. I had failed yet again. I had_ failed._

"Echo?" I wondered aloud. My sullen sister appeared. She looked disgusted with me, I had let the eclipse slide right through my paws.

"Did your plan work?" I demanded. A while ago she had told me of her second plan in attacking a different clan, Ashclan. I had her deliver a message to my brother Whisper. I needed his help to destroy the clans with the eclipse, the coming darkness. If he helped me we could control everything. But I knew the message was as useless as dirt. The eclipse had passed, I had failed. Why would Whisper help me anyways? I was alone. Echo's snarl pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, my plan didn't work." Echo said blankly. Anger twitched in her eyes.

"You have failed me Sol. You know I despise you already, no further disappointment will be tolerated." Echo spat and spun away, leaving me to my own self loathing.

Whatever my next plan was I couldn't fail. Otherwise Echo would change the curse. I would age, and Whisper wouldn't.

* * *

Windclan was my next target. Instead of turning them against Starclan I found it surprisingly easy to turn them against Thunderclan. I could lead the 2 clans to war if I just convinced them Thunderclan was scum. Which was true, Thunderclan was a useless pathetic clan filled with cowards and Foxhearts like Gingerfern.

"I found a series of underground tunnels. We can use them to launch an attack in the heart of Thunderclan without them ever realizing where we came from. Its brilliant." I hastily told a group of young Windclan warriors, they were naïve and excited for battle. I told them my plots and ideas next to the tunnels themselves. I planned to explore them further later. Suddenley I heard whispering coming from within the tunnels.

"What was that?" I snarled.

"Is someone eavesdropping on us?" I spat. I heard muffled pawsteps and the cats inside the tunnels were gone.

"Probably just kittypets looking for some adventure." Owlfeather, one of the warriors, commented. I forced my fur to lie flat.

"You are probably right." I amended and lead the cats back to their camp. We would attack soon. Very soon.

...

Battle yowls surrounded me. Shock met the Windclan warriors yowls when Thunderclan cats growled back. Why were they in the tunnels? How did they find out about my plan?

The Windclans warriors were frozen, the Thunderclan cats surged forward and quickly drove them back.

"Fight back you idiots!" I seethed. Eventually the stunned cats regained their bearings and fought against the other clan. I watched with mounting satisfaction. Then I became suspicious. The windclan warriors yowled in pain even when there was no cat attacking them. My eyes flashed as I saw what was wrong. The Thunderclan warriors had practiced cave fighting. They knew to keep their moves small and tight, to keep their heads low and paws tucked in. The Windclan cats on the other hand flailed about and hit their heads and paws on stone. They were used to open moors, not confinement. This was a battle we couldn't win. But we had to win it.

"Don't flee! Fight back!" I ordered. A few cats glanced at me before retreating. A black Thunderclan she cat charged me and cornered me in a tunnel.

"Hollypaw?" I asked. She snarled a reply. "It's Hollyleaf." She spat and clawed my muzzle. I couldn't fight back. I wasn't prepared to fight in a small space. I was forced to flee too. I ran into the night, a threat hung off my lips.

"This isn't over!" I cried as I ran away, I ran as far away as my paws could carry me. I ran far away from the 4 clans territory, only to be stopped by a she cat. One who was heavily pregnant too.

"Hello." She murmured to me. I looked at her with sorrow and despair in my eyes. Sympathy crawled onto her face.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked. I replied no and she lead me to her own den which she shared with a group of rogues.

"I'm Speckle, you are welcome to rest here the night." Speckle murmured. She left me to make a nest for myself. Fatigue swamped me and I slept on a pile of twigs. I had failed, the eclipse had come and gone, Windclan had lost against Thunderclan and I had failed.


	22. Broken Curse

**Whisper**

I had begun my journey knowing it would result in Icefire's death. And yet I continued anyways. However when I was at the halfway point to the clan's Sol was tormenting, the eclipse happened. Darkness covered the sky as the moon hid the sun. The darkness had come early too. I was supposed to have more time to prevent Sol from causing chaos...but the eclipse came too soon. I couldn't stop and go back to Ashclan either. I had to continue in the hopes that I would be able to stop Sol from ever hurting another cat again. I had to save everyone by simply stopping my brother. I preferred to think of it as 'stopping' him rather than the alternative of killing him. The idea of killing my own brother no matter what he had done seemed so surreal. And yet, I was traveling to Sol for no other reason than to kill him. Everything I was doing was so confusing to me I tried not to think about it and to just act.

...

I looked around at the familiar terrain I was on. Mud clung to my paws and marshes covered the ground. I was in Mudclan territory. Of course I would have to pass through Mudclan to reach Sol. I heard a disbelieving mew sound from behind me.

"Whisper?" Gingerstar exclaimed. I turned to face her, she was as beautiful as ever.

"My name is Whisperheart now." I said softly. She looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you so...old?" She mewed. I looked up at her and without speaking she understood.

"Sol?" She asked. I nodded and my gaze returned to my paws.

"And Echo." I added quietly.

"Who's Echo?" Gingerstar questioned.

"It's really hard to explain but I'll try. Echo was my sister...she died as a kit. But now her ghost is working with Sol to ultimately destroy all of the clans in the world. Her plan started out as simply killing me off by making me age. But now I'm afraid she has bigger intentions. And Sol is wound up in her plots." I offered. Gingerstar blinked.

"You're right that makes no sense at all. But I might be able to help." Gingerstar stated. My ears perked up. "Lately I have been receiving ominous dreams from starclan. They show me images of a lake, forests, and moors. There are other clans there. And I believe Sol is also hiding there." Gingerstar growled. I nodded my gratitude to her.

"How is Mudclan?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Gingerstar seemed eager to talk about her clan. She immediately started rambling about their prosperity. She told me all about the apprentices and their pranks. And she reported all of her warrior's skills. She especially boasted about a tom called Toadstep. I couldn't help but ask.

"Is he your mate?" I demanded. Gingerstar blinked at me.

"Yes. Toadstep is my mate." She admitted at last. I sadly hung my head but I had no claim to Gingerstar. I had only known her for a moon really.

"Well thank you for your help but I should be going." I rasped. Gingerstar frowned but wished me safe traveling. As I drew further away from her I heard her call out to me.

"One of my sibling's is in those lake clans. His name is Cloud...or it was at least. Tell him Ginger say's high." Gingerstar shouted to me.

"I will!" I called back, with a smile on my lips. When I received the message about Sol from Ebony it chilled me to the bone. I knew Cloud would be delighted to hear from his sister. I continued walking until I was well away from Mudclan. Then I made camp and spent the night dreaming about Gingerstar.

I woke up with an odd feeling in my chest. I listened but I couldn't hear my heart beat. I panicked and rose to my paws. I didn't have a heart beat. Was I dead? I ran to a puddle and I peered at my reflection. I sucked back a gasp at the young cat that stared back at me.

"What...what's going on?" I shouted to no one in particular. I was a young cat again. I had no gray furs of wrinkles. Sol must have failed Echo and she reversed the curse... But that means that Sol would start to age!

I stretched my legs and was surprised to find they didn't stiffen with arthritis. I ran around like a kit, and then I hunted and groomed myself and I did all of the things that Sol and Echo had made hard for me. I was free. But I still needed to make sure Sol was gone once and for all. I began running across the endless ground. I would run until I reached Cloud and told him about His siblings. I would run until I found Sol. I would run until I had made sure that Ashclan was safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sol**

My heart beat quickened as I slept. It startled me awake, I looked around in panic only to remember I had sheltered the night with the rogues. My eyes drifted down to my chest.

"Echo?" I whispered but I received no response. Her silence answered my question. Because I had failed her she had reversed the curse. Whisper would remain young and healthy while I aged. Echo had gotten what she wanted... she had succeeded in her plan of destroying me. She was clever about it too. She made me destroy myself. I still had a while left to live though, so how would I spend my remaining time?

I would spend it securing my victory over the clans. No matter what happens now I would take down the clans, or die trying.

* * *

I spent the week with Speckles and her friends. However I knew I couldn't waste my precious days with them. But they looked to me for help. A pack of dogs had been terrorizing them and they wanted my assistance. I relished in the feeling of leading them. I formed a plan and the rogues followed me into battle against the dogs. But of course things went wrong and one of the cats died. I hastily retreated from the rogues before they could put the blame on me. I guess it was time I faced the clans again. I slowly made my way through twoleg place and back to the lake, only to be stopped by an elder cat who called himself Purdy.

He insisted I help him catch a mouse for him to eat since he was so old. I don't know why but I pitied the elder and I caught him a mouse. He them insisted I share it with him. I grudgingly obliged. The old cat seemed nice enough. And I was truthfully seeking excuses to not return to the lake. After my failure with Windclan I was to ashamed to show my face there. I shared a den with Purdy and decided he wasn't bad company. However my peace was spoiled when a Thunderclan patrol went searching for me and discovered where I was staying. I looked up to the sky which revealed why they were looking for me.

Apparently one of their warriors, Ashfur, had been murdered. They suspected me of course. And so they took me as a prisoner back to their camp. Purdy came along with them too. He was an old friend of Brambleclaw's.

I arrived back in camp and everyone is convinced I am Ashfur's killer. To be honest I didn't care what they thought anymore. I was just tired. Firestar tried questioning me but I evaded answering. Since I wouldn't defend myself or admit to the crime the Thunderclan cats decided to keep me prisoner until they figured everything out.

They stuck me in a mangy dirty cave which was under constant guard. Night after night passed, they fed me and allowed me to make dirt in the dirtplace tunnel. But after that I had nothing to do but sit and wait in my little cave. Then one night, Lionblaze snuck into my cave with me. He still believed I held answers about the prophecy in his name. And he thought I knew who his father was.

"It doesn't matter who your father is." I said at last. Amusement twitched in my whiskers.

"And the prophecy is simple kits play. If you want real power and real answers you have to help me escape from here." I bargained. Lionblaze reluctantly agreed to help me sneak out past Birchfall. As soon as I was safely out of Thunderclan territory I returned to the abandoned twoleg nest with Lionblaze hot on my heels.

"Now tell me about the prophecy." Lionblaze demanded.

"All in good time." I taunted.

"I will speak as soon as your siblings join us." I ordered. Lionblaze bared his teeth but went to get Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. I looked up to the sky to see if the stars would reveal anything to me.

"So Crowfeather of Windclan and Leafpool of Thunderclan are their parents?" I said with disbelief. However I simply shrugged my shoulders. It didn't concern me what went on in the clans. It didn't concern me unless I could use it for power. Suddenly the 3 cats entered the abandoned twoleg nest. Immediately Jayfeather and Hollyleaf began firing off questions about who their father was. Lionblaze seemed more interested in the prophecy however.

"You know who our father is." Hollyleaf growled. I smiled at her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe _you_ know." I mewed tauntingly. Hollyleaf snarled and was about to lunge towards me when lionblaze stopped her.

"He isn't worth it Hollyleaf." Lionblaze said softly. The 3 cats then left with frustration. I knew they would be back however, and I had a plan to get them to destroy all of the clans.

* * *

The next day they returned as I had predicted. The previous night I had caught prey in shadowclan. I told the cats how they could get more power. They would take the prey to firestar as evidence that shadowclan had been hunting on their territory. Then they could drive shadowclan out followed by riveclan and windclan.

"That's absurd!" Hollyleaf protested after I finished telling her my plan.

"You only want revenge on shadowclan because they drove you out!" Lionblaze spat.

"You are just using our powers for your own benefit!" Lionblaze seethed. Then without warning he attacked me. His claws plunged into my side and he tore out clumps of my fur. His raked his paws across my muzzle.

"Lionblaze no!" Hollyleaf shouted. Her brother loosened his grip on me and I scrambled away, blood dripped off of my face and sides.

"Sol just wants to use our powers. He just wants revenge on Shadowclan. That's his battle, not ours. We will find out who our father is on our own." Jayfeather mewed. The 3 siblings then departed, and I knew that this time they wouldn't come back. I had to get them to stay...I needed them to destroy the clans!

"Do you want to know who your father is?" I tried, but they kept on walking. However there was a mutual understanding between all of us. They would leave me alone, but they knew I would someday return to the clans. And when I did they would crumble.

**Sorry my chapters have been kind of lame recently, I just am basically writing fillers until I can get back to the action. :)**


	24. The Great Battle

**Whisper**

After Echo reversed the curse I felt a stronger connection to Sol. Sometimes I could even see what he was doing. It was so strange to just be walking along, and then suddenly you are swept off to a different place and you see things that are happening in another cats eyes. And when Sol felt pain, I felt it too. It made it a lot harder for me to hate my brother when I was practically inside his head. And also the stars only foretold what was happening with Sol. They spoke of nothing but Sols destiny and how it intertwined with the clans. It seemed as if everything now revolved around Sol and I meeting again. And perhaps everything did. Perhaps all of the clans would fall if Sol and I didn't battle things out.

My vision glazed over and I was sucked out of my own world and shoved into Sol's. He was back in Thunderclan after having claimed he had saved 2 Thunderclan kits from a fox. The Liar! It was another cat, a black she cat who had saved the kits. A growl escaped my lips and my hatred was refueled for Sol. If only I could find him. Then I could end this mess once and for all.

* * *

I lifted my nose and scented the moors around me. A wave of rabbit hit my nostrils and my mouth watered. My paws needed the ground as I tracked the rabbits scent trail, eventually I saw it nibbling on stems of grass. I yearned to chase after it, however my short stay with the tribe of rushing water taught me to wait, and let the bigger prey do all of the work for you. My eyes scanned the cloudless blazing sky and they locked on a shape swirling around; hawk. A slight purr rumbled in my throat as the hawk began diving fast towards the rabbit. The oblivious rabbit continued eating the grass. I waited anxiously as the hawk opened up his talons and prepared to impact with the rabbit.

Right as the hawk swooped down and snatched the rabbit I lunged forward and snagged its mighty wing with my claw. As the hawk dropped back to the ground I realized catching it was useless, I would never be able to finish a meal this size. The hawk struggled futilely under my claws as I held it down. I sighed and loosened my grip on the bird. The Hawk dropped the rabbit as it attempted to escape, The rabbit was only wounded, not dead. But it was to weak to move. I released the hawk completely and killed the rabbit, not only for the prey, but to give the poor creature mercy. I opened my mouth and began devouring the rabbit when my eyes glazed over and I saw what Sol was seeing.

_Sol had convinced some Windclan warriors to attack Thunderclan through the tunnels, a series of underground paths leading all over the clans territory. However Windclan wasn't prepared to fight in the darkness, and Thunderclan defeated them. _

I watched the scene unfold with nervous anticipation. My heart hammered inside of my chest as I prayed that Sol would be dealt with so I wouldn't have to face him.

_2 Thunderclan warriors persued Sol as he ran away like a coward. And by some miracle, Sol evaded them. However he vowed to return to the clans and exact his revenge._

I knew only to well that Sol would keep his promise. He would keep finding ways to destroy these 4 innocent clans all because he failed with Mudclan the first time around.

"Why can't you just let the past go, Sol?" I wailed.

"Why do you force _me, _your brother, to have to stop you?" I shouted with grief and rage. My memories of kit hood engulfed me. Sol was a sweet kit, he tried his best to not disappoint anyone. But there was always a shadow lingering over him, causing him to turn bad. That's shadows name was Echo. It was always her, she was always the source of conflict and strife. She was Suntail, she caused the curse, she was making Sol try to eliminate the clans, she was the darkness I had been fighting all along. Sol wasn't evil, he was just confused, Echo was the evil one.

"But she's _dead._ How can I stop her?" I growled to myself. Suddenly an image of Midnight the badger appeared. She was sadly shaking her head. A cat stood by her side, he was hairless and blind. But he saw everything.

"Good, you were Whisper. But trouble everywhere follows." Midnight rasped. The hairless cat faced me.

"Your destiny as well as the clans revolves around Sol and Echo. Your choice will determine their fate. A great battle is coming, a great darkness. The dead shall rise and fight the living. You can stop them Whisper." The cat foretold. He started fading away. I called out to him but I knew he wasn't coming back, what he had told be was enough information anyways.

If there was to be a battle where the dead could fight the living, then surely Echo would take part. And I would be there to stop her, and hopefully save my brother too. But I feared he was to far gone into the darkness to ever see the light again.

"Watch out Echo, because when the Great battle arrives, I will be waiting." I snarled viciously. A faint outline of a black cat approached me.

_"I look forward to our meeting, brother."_ Echo spat and then faded.

When the great battle comes, I will win. I mentally added.


	25. Light, Death, and Darkness

**Sol**

A maniacal, sickening laughter raked my body. I doubled over with the force of my laughter.

"I lost again!" I wheezed in-between spurts of laughter.

"All the time I spent plotting and planning and I lost again." I shrieked.

"Got any more curses to put on me, Echo? What's next, are you going to cripple me as well as make me age?" I growled at nothing. I spun around with sudden terror as shadows danced all around me in my dark hiding place in the tunnels. I buried my head in my paws in an attempt to block out the shadows. _I've gone crazy._ I thought with despair. I heard a voice calling out to me but I just tried to block it out too. Then something prodded my shoulder I looked up to find a golden tome staring at me.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I...I don't know." I replied honestly, my mind spun in circles.

"My name is Fallen Leaves, come on, I will show you the way out." Fallen Leaves murmured. He guided me down a series of tunnels until we reached a long path.

"Follow this tunnel to the very end, ignore any side tunnels and paths. Just follow the light." Fallen Leaves advised. _follow the light._

I nodded in thanks and I scurried down the tunnel. My paws thudded against the ground and I picked up my pace until I was running. I felt the air get fresher until I emerged from the tunnel. I sighed in relief and laid down. A chill wind bathed my fur, I relished in its soothing nature. Then I spotted a gray shape watching me closely.

"Hello?" I called out warily, my hackles rose. The cat stepped forward so I could see him better. Pain laced his eyes.

"Hello...brother." The cat chocked out.

"Whisper." I breathed. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him, its amber eyes glowed violently.

"Echo." I spat. Whisper turned and sucked back a gasp as he saw our sister.

_"The 3 siblings of light, dark, and death have been reunited at last." _A chilled voice declared. I squared my shoulders and faced my siblings. Did they want to hurt me?

"Sol, please come with me. Break free of Echo's hold on you!" Whisper pleaded. My eyes widened.

"She doesn't have control of me. I make my own path!" I snapped. Whisper sighed.

"And what path have you taken brother? Come back to the light before it is to late!" Whisper shouted. Echo laughed at me.

"Poor brother, poor Sol. You always have been to stupid to make the right decision. I knew from the moment you were born you were a freak!" Echo chided me.

"I. Am. Not. A. Freak!" I hissed back, my claws unsheathed. Whisper Unsheathed his claws and stood by my side. I glanced at him quizzically.

"I have always protected you before. I'm not gonna stop now." Whisper explained. Together we faced Echo. Fear passed over her eyes.

"I has always been you, you were the one who always caused us pain and grief." Whisper spat.

"You misguided Sol, you used him to hurt me because I chose his side in the beginning!" Whisper growled. Echo slowly backed away.

"It's not to late Whisper, take my side now! We can finish Sol!" Echo shrieked.

"Never!" Whisper roared. In unison we leapt forward and tackled Echo. She let out a strangled cry as Whisper and I clawed her. As we fought she tried to make a run for it. She dashed down into the tunnels, Whisper followed, I hesitated for a moment before chasing after them.

Darkness engulfed us, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I saw Whisper and Echo locked in a death grip. They rolled into an underground river in the tunnel. Suddenly Echo pinned Whisper under the water, I saw bubbles ripple as Whisper started to run out of breath.

"How does it feel Whisper? How does it feel to drown?" Echo demanded. For the first time I regretted killing my sister. Sure she had been mean to me, but I had killed her. Without thinking I rushed forward, my paws carried me over the stone floor.

I would either save Echo, death.

Or Whisper, light.

I closed my eyes and my paws shot out, they met flesh, and the river was soaked with red. But...who's side had I taken? I thought as I looked down at the dead cat at my paws.


	26. Goodbye, Sol

**Whisper**

Echo let out a gurgling cry before going limp, blood oozed out of her neck and stained the underground river red. I saw a golden cat in the shadows, sadly shaking his head before retreating down one of the many tunnels. His fur looked like falling leaves. But I was to exhausted to care who he was.

I collapsed on my side, my breathing went ragged and I coughed up water which I had swallowed when Echo held me under the river. And in those few sickening moments where I was beneath the roaring current, I felt terror. I thought I was going to drown. I felt Echo's paws on my chest and she held me down, I saw even beneath the water, the silver tears that slid down her face. I was terrified of almost drowning, Echo _had_ drowned.

And I felt regret for not saving her the first time.

My eyes drifted around the dark cave, Echo's blood stained pelt slowly started to fade. Wherever she was going now, I knew she couldn't hurt Ashclan anymore. I had completed my mission, I had saved Ashclan and all of the clans in the world perhaps. But my sister was also dead.

I hauled myself to my paws and I hobbled over to what was left of Echo. I could see clear through her now, I could see through her fur and onto the rock floor beneath her. I sighed and pressed my muzzle against her pelt, no heat or cold escaped from her. Then she was gone, faded into oblivion.

"The last Echo of death has faded at last." I whispered to myself. Then I saw Sol, he was crouched alone in a corner of the cave. His eyes were troubled.

"Thank you, brother." I called out to him. Sol glanced up at me.

"Thank _you._" He replied.

"Thank you for looking out for me when we were kits, thank you for helping me off the mountain when I broke my ankle, thank for saving me even now. Even after all I have done...I never thanked you before Whisper." Sol murmured. I smiled.

"My name is actually Whisperheart. It is my clan name. The thing about the clans is that they are forgiving. I am sure Blossomstar would let you join Ashclan." I offered. Sol shook his head.

"Echo and I plotted to destroy your home, I could never return there and be given acceptance." Sol said softly. I knew he was right, too.

"So...is this goodbye then?" I asked sadly. Sol walked over to me, with each stride he took he gained back the days Echo's curse had taken. When Sol was directly in front of me we were both the same age again.

"You are the light Whisper. You belong up there, with the clans." Sol explained.

"I am the dark. My home is here now." Sol added. I frowned and started to argue but Sol cut me off.

"I don't belong with other cats, I am different. I am the darkness, and darkness doesn't always have to be a bad thing. This is _my _home Whisperheart. And I think it's time you returned to yours." Sol stated. Despite myself I let out a small laugh.

"I wonder what Ashclan will think when I return half the age of when I left?" I chuckled. Sol cracked a smile to.

"I know that one day I will see you again. Goodbye for now." Sol amended and started to pad away. I watched him leave with a sunken feeling in my chest. But it was time for me to leave. I emerged from the caves and felt the warm dawn light smother my pelt. Sol was indeed right, I belonged up here, his path was underpaw. And Echo's path lead her somewhere else entirely.

"Home, here I come." I smiled and began making the long journey back to Ashclan.

* * *

Three moons had passed since Echo's final death in the caves. I had returned to Ashclan and resumed my medicine cat duties, sadly without Icefire. However I watched Blossomstars kits Icekit and Firekit grow with strength. At first the warriors of the clan were wary of my younger nature, but they eventually grew used to it. And although I watched Ashclan continue to grow and prosper, I still constantly thought about my brother. The one who was born different, the one who turned evil, the one who found the light again. I wondered how he was doing all alone in the caves. I wondered if he thought about me often.

I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts of Sol. He was no longer a part of my life, and I was no longer a part of his. I had to move on.

I picked up a bundle of leaves which I had been sorting and carried them to the nursery.

"Blossomstar, eat these." I ordered. Blossomstar grudgingly choked down the leaves.

"Honestley Whisperheart, you've got me eating more plants than prey these days!" Blossomstar laughed. I laughed as well, but my laugh hid sadness. I felt like I had to keep Blossomstar and her kits strong, because Icefire died for them. And I was the reason Icefire was dead. But Icefire had to die to save all of the clans. She died to save Icekit and Firekit, whose destinies would sculpt the furture. I had to leave my brother to save the clans. And that is something I can't regret. I can't regret saving Ashclan at the cost of losing my kin. It was time I moved on, it was time to let go.

"Goodbye, Sol." I said softly and retreated back to my den.


	27. Goodbye, Whisper

**Sol**

The cat who led me out of the tunnels when I first got lost found me again when I decided to make the cave my home.

"Greetings, Fallen leaves." I called out. The golden tom stared at me warily.

"Why are you back here?" He questioned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind some company." I smiled. Fallen leave's eyes darkened.

"Many cats have come down here before, they have befriended me, and then abandoned me. Why should you be any different?" Fallen leaves spat.

"Well those cats didn't belong down here. But the darkness is my home, I can see that _you _don't belong down here." I retorted. Fallen leaves gaped.

"I have been down here since before you were born. I lived a thousand lifetimes in these tunnels!" Fallen leaves hissed.

"You have trapped yourself here because you fear the light, the unknown." I reasoned. Fallen leaves shook his head and glared.

"You would never understand why I have to stay down here." Fallen leaves sighed.

"Wouldn't I?" I laughed.

"You and I are very similar Fallen leaves. You hide here because you are ashamed of your failure." I smiled. Fallen leaves sadly nodded.

"I was young, I had to come into these tunnels and find my way out. It was a challenge. I failed and I had to stay down here. I thought my mom would come find me...but she didn't." Fallen leaves admitted. I rested my tail on his shoulders comfortingly.

"It's ok, this is our home now." I murmured.

* * *

My paw shot into the stream and I hooked a minnow. I flung it out of the water and it flopped on the cold ground for a moment before I bit it swiftly. I hungrily devoured the meager fish in 2 bites. Fallen leaves watched but didn't try to catch a fish for himself. In the many seasons I had spent living in the cave with Fallen leaves he began to confide in me...about his curse.

He was born many lifetimes ago, he was born to one of the first clans. Back then the you became a warrior if you went into the tunnels and found your way out. Fallen leaves didn't find his way out. But he was so sure his mother Broken Shadow would come find him he waited. He made a deal with Rock, a mysterious and powerful cat. Rock allowed Fallen leaves to live in the caves for until his mother found him. If Fallen leaves ever left the cave his spirit would go up to starclan, but he might not find his mother. So Fallen leaves stayed in the cave, his prison.

I knew he didn't belong down here, but he stayed because he was determined to believe his mother was still looking for him.

I admired his faith in his mother, but I also thought he was a fool. How could a cat rely on someone so much as to spend an eternity in the darkness, just hoping they hadn't forgot about you? Then I realized I was the fool. I had relied on Whisper so much through out my life that when he left I was powerless. That's how Echo tricked me into turning to the darkness. And now the dark was my home. So really, I was the one who was a fool.

But I didn't regret my decision to stay in the tunnels. I had never belonged to any place till now. I loved the sound of paw steps echoing through out the cave, I loved the cool tang of the underground river. Minnows were my favorite prey. I relished in the feeling of having the dirt and grass as a blanket over my head. I truly belonged beneath the earth, with no one but myself and Fallen leaves for company.

And I had found my purpose too. I would guard the tunnels, so no cat would ever find their way down here and be lost to its eerie darkness. I would protect the caves ancient secrets with my life. Fallen leaves and I became good friends over time too. Together we patrolled and marked the cave entrances and exits. With covered most of the holes with dirt and rocks to prevent anyone from falling in. but we left enough open for air and light.

One day or night, I had lost the ability to tell the difference between the two when I was always in the darkness, I was awoken by a strange noise. I crawled out of my mossy nest and followed the noise into the main cavern with the river. Rock sat in the center of the open cave. He was waiting for me. I didn't know why but I suddenly started to cry.

"All my life I was different, strange, I was a failure. I finally found my home!" I shouted. "But I am not happy. No... I cannot be happy without the one cat who has ever cared for me. I miss my brother. Why did you make this my destiny? Why couldn't my destiny have been that of a normal cat! Why did you do this to me?" I wailed. Rock laughed at my expense.

"You think I have that much power over you? You think _I _created your destiny?" Rock spat. "You have no one to blame buy yourself. You cannot be happy because you refuse to let go of the past. Forget your old pack of rogues already! Forget Echo, who always tormented you! Forget Whisper, fore he has already forgotten you." Rock growled. I bowed my head.

"Whisper has never forgotten me. I am his one brother. We've been friends since birth. Maybe he let me go, but _he has not forgotten me." _I said with conviction. My eyes blazed as I faced Rock.

"Maybe you have no power over my fate anymore. But this was your fault, Rock. You created the prophecy of death, light, and darkness. You chose _me _to be apart of that prophecy." I growled. "But why?" I wondered aloud.

"It was to save my daughter!" Rock shouted.

"Daughter?" I said with disbelief.

"Back in my lifetime, I was the first tribe leader. I started it all. But all around me my family died. My mate, my 2 other kits. And then my young daughter fell prey to sickness. I couldn't just let everyone I loved all leave me, so I did something unthinkable. Because I was the first tribe leader I was given powers to guide my cats. And I broke the vow I took when I received those powers. I used them for my own selfish reasons. I was to weak to just let my daughter die and be alone. So I used my powers...and I made her live forever." Rock said shakily, recalling his past. I listened with wide eyes.

"The only way to undo what I had done, was for her to be killed by the claws of death. For years I didn't know what that meant, but then I figured it out. A dead cat had to be the one to kill her. So I created the prophecy. I knew how everything would play out. I knew that Echo, death, would finally undo what I had done to my daughter." Rock finished.

"All of what happened to me...was because you were to weak to let go?" I said with anger. Rock nodded with shame.

"I am telling you this to beg you to let go. Let go of Whisper before you let regret take over. Let go before you make another mistake." Rock murmured. I was fuming with rage. _how dare he tell me what to do? How dare he come here after what he has done to me! _I thought as I stormed away. I somehow found myself running through tunnels. My paws were flying off the ground as I ran. Suddenley I was above ground. The moon glistened at me. Somehow I knew Whisper was staring at the same moon. I sighed as I realized what I had to do.

"Goodbye, Whisper." I murmured and retreated back down into the tunnels, forever.


End file.
